Fuxk The Rules
by presiousca
Summary: [COMPLETE] Byun Baekhyun dibuat horny berat oleh seorang pria asing yang menerobos rumahnya. CHANBAEK! HARSH WORDS! CAMPUS LIFE!
1. X

**Fuck The Rules**

 _A mess by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **..**

Kindly reminder!

Ini cuma fiksi yah. Dont take it too much. Karakterisasi seluruh cast menyesuaikan plot cerita. Aku gak mencoba mengubah atau merusak imej siapapun di sini. Cause once again, ini cuma fiksi.

Be wise, be nice.

 **Thankyou.**

 **..**

 **.**

"Kau yakin ini aman?"

"Ya. Kau 'kan mahasiswa paling teladan di Myungsei. Tak akan ada yang curiga," Luhan meletakkan seplastik daun kering memabukkan itu ke atas meja.

Berandalan universitas yang katanya mempunyai tarif mahal untuk semalam ini duduk di sofa sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Detik ini dia terlihat seperti remaja tukang merampok, yang manis. Lelaki berparas mungil itu meniup permen karet di mulutnya sampai jadi gelembung.

Luhan tersenyum bergigi setelah gelembungnya pecah. Detik ini, dia terlihat remaja pada umumnya.

Dia seperti bunglon.

"Oke," Baekhyun memegang sisi kepalanya seolah benda itu akan terlepas dari leher. "Tugasku hanya menyerahkan ganja itu kepada si pembeli yang bernama Dildo besok pagi lalu uangnya akan – _oh shit!_ "

Pantas saja lidahnya terasa gatal. Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa pembeli yang nantinya akan melakukan transaksi gelap dengannya itu bernama sesuatu...yang...kau...gunakan untuk...tidak-tidak. Jangan dibayangkan!

"Kenapa nama pembelinya Dildo?"

Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "nama samaran. Aku yang pilihkan."

Oh benar. Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau harus bertanya? Tentu saja manusia dengan gairah seks yang meluap-luap inilah yang membuatnya. Tidakkah untuk ukuran pertemanan yang sudah berjalan sejak lima tahun itu, Baekhyun masih agak munafik? Luhan adalah Luhan.

Sedang Baekhyun, terkadang dia bukanlah dirinya sendiri.

A thread; Mengapa seorang brengsek seperti Baekhyun bisa menjadi mahasiswa teladan di Myungsei?

Ya. Jawaban bagus. Beasiswa.

Kau pikir berandalan mana di dunia yang diperbolehkan hidup enak dengan sebuah rumah, biaya pendidikan penuh dan kendaraan gratis? Mustahil, Bung. Kau harus melakukannya seperti Byun Baekhyun. Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain yang baik dan penurut sepanjang hidupmu.

Baekhyun pikir dia sudah tak mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Satu-satunya modal yang dia miliki di dalam kepalanya adalah otak yang cerdas, yang dibungkus dengan wajah memesona.

"Kau menjijikkan. Serius," sialnya adalah, Baekhyun mungkin harus menanyai orang-orang yang mendekati ciri-ciri si pembeli dengan bertanya ' _hey, apa kau Dildo?_ ' atau ' _halo? Aku mencari Dildo._ '

Baekhyun harap langit akan runtuh tepat di atas kepalanya besok sebelum dia harus melakukan transaksi bodoh ini.

Luhan bangkit dari sofa untuk melompat ke punggung temannya, "wae? Dildo lumayan menyenangkan. Aku punya satu; besar, panjang dan berurat. Harganya mahal, kau tau."

"Oh Neptunus, dia mulai lagi," desis si mahasiswa teladan sambil mengenyahkan Luhan dari punggungnya.

Meskipun begitu, pria China itu telah banyak membantunya dalam berbagai hal. Mereka melanjutkan hidup bersama sejak sekolah menengah pertama dalam susah dan senang. Lebih banyak susahnya namun justru itulah hal yang menguatkan mereka.

Agak dramatis memang.

Singkat cerita, Luhan tak punya banyak bekal untuk hidup di Korea jadi menjual tubuhnya kepada siapapun yang berminat adalah jalan keluar. Orang tuanya adalah sepasang pemabuk tak berguna, yang hidup menggelandang di Ghuangzhou dan Luhan sungguh tak sudi hidup bersama.

Jadilah dia merangkak susah payah ke Korea dengan bantuan Pamannya.

Mereka berteman sejak bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Luhan menawarkan roti isi milik orang lain kepada Baekhyun saat pertemuan pertama mereka dan dia pikir itu sangat lancang. Tapi sekaligus lucu.

Pada akhirnya mereka bersahabat juga.

Baekhyun tak masalah dengan cara hidup Luhan yang kian tahun semakin kotor. Itu tak menghalangi pertemanan mereka karena, pada dasarnya Baekhyun juga sama saja. Dia juga brengsek dan berpikiran rusak.

Juga, dia itu gay yang pengecut.

Baekhyun tak selera kepada wanita. Dia juga sangat membenci Hyuna, tetangga sebelahnya si penari striptis berdada besar. Hyuna suka menjemur celana dalam dan bra miliknya di pagar yang membatasi rumah mereka dan itu benar-benar mencemari penglihatan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua sering bertengkar di pagi hari seperti dua kucing yang siap bertarung. Satu berteriak, yang lain juga. Satu membentak, yang lain lebih membentak.

Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun saat dia sedang berseteru dengan Hyuna. Tanpa topeng sedikit pun, sifat aslinya akan benar-benar membara.

Luhan kembali bergelayut di lengan kurus Baekhyun dengan manja, "kenapa? Mau pinjam?"

"Ewh, mati saja kau ke neraka!" rutuk Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut blonde Luhan.

Lelaki China itu tertawa seperti orang gila sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun sekali dan segera pergi sebelum sebuah pisau menancap di kepala.

Baekhyun memang gay, tapi Luhan sangat-sangat-sangat bukan seleranya.

Ngomong-ngomong, lelaki Busan itu menyadari orientasi seksualnya sejak penis di balik celana mengeras ketika tatapannya jatuh pada otot mengkilap para pria di gym. Dengan gilanya, Baekhyun remaja saat itu membayangkan lengan-lengan berkeringat itu mengungkungnya dengan dominan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, menahan guyuran seksual yang meleleh dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki saat salah seorang pria balas menatapnya dengan seduktif. Untung saja, dia langsung keluar dari sanggar untuk mencari toilet umum dan menyelesaikan bebannya di sana. Sendirian.

Dia gay, sejak usia delapan belas dan tak ada yang tahu tentang fakta itu. Luhan mungkin tahu? Hanya saja mereka belum sempat membahas hal ini kepada satu sama lain.

" _FUCK YOU!_ " Baekhyun mengumpat sambil menendang bokong Luhan.

Lelaki China itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil menusuk-nusukkan di sela pantatnya sendiri. Luhan mendesah main-main hingga sosoknya hilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun mematung di tempat. Sepertinya, Luhan sudah tahu.

 **..**

 **...**

Sepulang dari membeli mi instan di minimarket, Baekhyun dibuat heran.

Ada empat orang lelaki bertato sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya, mencoba melihat ke balik gerbang dengan Hyuna si jalang berdiri di sana. Memakai tanktop putih ketat sampai dadanya mencuat seperti mau meledak.

"Aku lihat pencurinya masuk ke rumah ini! Sungguh!" wanita sialan itu menunjuk rumahnya.

Dia tersenyum tipis sambil melirik Baekhyun, sedang mengejek.

Keempat orang berwajah preman di sana saling menatap satu sama lain.

Baekhyun membelah kerumunan karena sungguh, dia belum memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, "kau bilang apa? Pencuri di rumahku?"

Salah satu yang bertato naga menyahut ucapan Hyuna, "kau yakin?"

"Ya! Tentu saja. Dia tinggi, pasti mudah baginya untuk memanjat pagar."

Faktanya adalah, Baekhyun, sang pemilik rumah seperti bukan siapa-siapa. Empat pria mengerikan itu langsung membuka gerbang yang hanya memakai kunci tangan itu tanpa meminta ijin Baekhyun.

Hyuna jelas sedang menahan tawa sambil bersedekap. Baekhyun tahu benar bahwa masalah mereka sudah bukan melulu soal jemuran celana dalam. Pelanggaran privasi juga sudah menjadi isu yang sangat serius diantara mereka.

Sejak hari ini.

"Hey, testis sapi, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" bisik Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah licik Hyuna.

Wanita seksi itu mendengus remeh, "seorang pencuri sekarang sedang bersembunyi di rumahmu. Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu, Babe."

" _This Bitch wanna fight me, huh?"_ Baekhyun maju selangkah dengan pelan, Hyuna langsung membusungkan dadanya sombong.

Kau tahu, dia sangat berbakat untuk menjadi jalang yang ahli 'membangunkan' pria. Untung saja dia bukan selera Baekhyun. Tidak akan pernah jadi seleranya juga. Ewh.

"Tidak ada! Dia tidak disini!"

"Sudah cari di seluruh sudut rumah?"

"Sudah! Bedebah itu tidak di sini!"

Salah seorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi di pintu gerbang langsung meninju tembok, "Chanyeol, brengsek! Akan ku patahkan lehermu nanti!"

Tato naga di lengannya yang berotot itu terlihat mengkilap karena keringat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ngeri. Terima kasih kepada si pelacur Hyuna, karena dia, rumahnya itu baru saja digeledahi mafia-mafia gila.

Setelah tak menemukan apa yang mereka cari, keempat pria sangar itu pergi dengan sisa-sisa amarah dan umpatan. Hyuna memperhatikan badan-badan kekar mengerikan itu dengan tatapan lapar. Seleranya jelek juga rupanya.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk menatap wanita itu dengan tajam, "heh kau! Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi atau akan ku kempiskan payudara balonmu itu dengan paku karatan," ancamnya sebaik mungkin.

Lelaki mungil itu melangkah pergi sambil mengacungkan jari tengah di atas kepalanya. Hyuna menguap. Perempuan itu berjalan kembali ke dalam rumahnya, juga sambil mengacungkan jari tengah sebagai balasan.

 **..**

 **...**

🎶 _They see me, night and day time. Having such a gay time_ 🎶

🎶 _They dont know what i've go through_ 🎶

🎶 _Im laughing on the outside. Crying on the inside_ 🎶

🎶 _Cause im so in love, with you_...🎶

.

Selain gay, Baekhyun juga seorang pendengar radio yang cupu. Lagu Bernadette Carroline yang paling popular itu kini sedang diputar dan Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak menggerakkan kepala sesuai irama.

Malam ini Jisoo menelepon, mengingatkannya tentang presentasi bahasa inggris sosial yang akan mereka bawakan besok di jam pertama. Baekhyun belum membaca ulang materi yang kemarin dosen Ahn bagikan dan rasanya dia sedang kacau.

Dia harus membuat power point karena Jisoo payah dalam menggunakan komputer. Atau itu hanya alasannya karena malas. Entahlah. Tapi Baekhyun terpaksa begadang malam ini dengan cola dan sepotong Pizza sebagai teman.

Jam satu pagi, oh tak terasa.

Cola yang dia minum sodanya sudah hilang. Sudah tidak enak. Baekhyun masih memiliki dua halaman untuk diringkas tapi dia bisa pingsan jika tak memiliki santapan. Kulkasnya kira-kira masih menyimpan apalagi?

Baekhyun penasaran.

Langkahnya lunglai menuju dapur. Matanya berat diusap-usap dengan punggung tangan karena kantuk dan juga keadaan dapurnya yang sudah sedikit gelap. Mendadak, Baekhyun berhenti di ambang pintu.

Sialan! Seseorang sedang berada di depan kulkasnya, diam-diam mengais makanan atau minuman yang tersisa di pagi buta. Baekhyun gemetaran kakinya. Pria itu, tak mengenakan baju atau kaos. Dia hanya memakai celana jeans hitam sobek, tengah berjongkok di depan kulkas sambil mengunyah sebuah apel.

 _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Fuck me fuck me fuck me!_

"SI-SIAPA KAU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?!" teriak Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Pria itu menoleh, mematung di posisi untuk sejenak. Dan tiba-tiba dia berdiri dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Oh Tuhan, dia tinggi sekali! Baekhyun akan segera mati malam ini juga!

"BERHENTI DISANA!" lagi, Baekhyun berteriak panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria itu dengan jemari kurusnya yang tidak berdaya.

Si pria asing berjalan maju dengan cepat sambil meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir, "Sshhh, jangan berteriak!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Tubuh kekar pria asing itu langsung mengungkung Baekhyun di tembok. Telapak tangan besar itu membekap bibir mungilnya yang gemetaran. Saat itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat dada bidang yang dihiasi tato monyet di sisi kiri. Ukurannya kecil, terpatri tepat di atas puting seksi itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"hey-hey tenang," suara rendah itu membelai telinganya dengan sensasi yang mendebarkan.

Baekhyun agak mendongak. Matanya bertemu tatap dengan bola mata hitam legam penuh daya tarik itu. Lengkungan kelopak matanya mengalun bak punggung angsa. Wajahnya lembut sekali untuk ukuran pria bertato, dengan lengan berotot dan terasa kencang.

Kakinya ikut gemetaran sekarang. Baekhyun setengah mati tegang.

"Namaku Chanyeol dan aku tak akan menyakitimu. I promise," tambahnya lagi dengan bisikan yang dalam.

Bulu kuduk di seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Baekhyun berjengit ketika tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap detak jantungnya sendiri. Rasanya sangat aneh sampai persendiannya ngilu. Seluruh badannya menggeliat tak nyaman.

Baekhyun rasa wajah dan kulit di seluruh tubuhnya terasa memanas.

Pria itu menunduk sambil mengenyahkan tangannya dari wajah mungil nan ketakutan Baekhyun, "jangan takut, siapa namamu?"

Suara itu...

Tatapan mata tajam itu...

Lengan kekar yang sekarang mengelilingi tubuhnya...

Ahh...

Oh Tuhan, selangkangannya kini sudah basah dan lihat! Penis mungil di balik celananya sudah tegang dan jika Chanyeol mendekat sedikit lagi, maka hancurlah dunia Baekhyun.

Sialnya, pria itu maju selangkah, "hey, kau mendengarku?"

Detik itu juga, keduanya terlonjak kaget. Dua pasang mata itu menoleh ke bawah dengan bersamaan. Bagus! Dua gundukan itu akhirnya bertemu dengan salah satunya sudah sangat tegang!

Sejarah harus mencatat ini: Byun Baekhyun _horny_ oleh seorang pria asing yang menerobos rumahnya.

Lelaki mungil itu lemas kakinya. Baekhyun tersenyum getir, " _fuck me..."_

.

🎶 _Ooh baby dont you know i suffer_ 🎶

🎶 _Ooh baby can you hear me moan?_ 🎶

🎶 _You caught me under false pretenses_ 🎶

🎶 _How long before you let me go?_ 🎶


	2. XX

🎶 _Ooh cant quit, take six 🎶_

 _🎶 Wanna taste you. Language, use lips 🎶_

 _🎶 Kissing strangers, oh 🎶_

.

Kau tahu, semua dilema biologis ini benar-benar menyiksa. Tak terkontrol. Tak diinginkan namun tak ingin kehilangan. Dia seperti lumpuh dan malah menikmati semua tindak pelecehan yang nyatanya terasa nikmat ini dengan mau tak mau.

Atau mungkin, dia memang mau?

 _"Haha Byun Baekhyun, kau munafik sekali!"_ wajah kurang ajar Luhan mendadak terbayang di benaknya sedang mencemooh.

Tangan pria kurang ajar itu kini sedang meremas penisnya yang masih dibungkus boxer. Baekhyun terengah antara sibuk mendesah atau karena lelah mendorong tubuh kekar yang kini sedang mengurungnya. Dia benar-benar seperti benteng beton dan Baekhyun adalah semut kecil yang berusaha merobohkannya.

"Sshh, diam," pria itu, yang katanya bernama Chanyeol, berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "ahh, hentikan –ngh!"

Tangan besar itu tiba-tiba menyelip masuk dan menurunkan boxernya. Baekhyun terjengit karena kulit penisnya kini bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan si brengsek ini. Gawat! Dia sudah tidak perjaka! Baekhyun sudah tidak suci lagi!

Kedua tangan yang lebih kecil langsung mendorong wajah Chanyeol hingga tubuhnya hampir terjungkal, "hentikan, kau brengsek!"

Dan kau tahu apa? Chanyeol kembali memenjarakan tubuh berkeringat Baekhyun ke tembok dan malah mencium lekuk lehernya, "aku bisa menyelesaikannya untukmu."

Terkutuklah seluruh hormon yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun lemas lagi dan rasanya semua hisapan-hisapan itu akan meninggalkan bekas. Memalukan sekali kalau sampai seisi kampus melihatnya!

"Mmhh, pergi...pergi," dorongan tangannya pada bahu lebar itu melemah seiring dengan pijatan yang kembali mampir di tengah-tengah selangkangan.

Wee woo wee woo wee woo...

Sirine polisi yang datang dari dalam otaknya berbunyi sendiri. Mencoba memperingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan benar-benar bersikap seperti si jalang Hyuna. Atau mungkin juga seperti Luhan saat sedang memuaskan pembelinya.

Baekhyun sangat tidak mau bersikap seperti pelacur murahan tapi tubuhnya terasa setuju-setuju saja. Ugh, dasar pengkhianat!

"Kita bisa melakukannya," pria itu berbisik di telinga kiri Baekhyun sambil menciumnya, "setiap hari, kapanpun, dimanapun kau mau."

Kedua mata sang tuan rumah mulai terpejam, larut ke dalam permainan licik si penyusup, "hmm hah," desahnya dengan berat.

"Asal ijinkan aku tinggal di rumahmu selama beberapa hari."

Petir imajiner mendadak bergelora di dalam kepala Baekhyun. Seluruh nafsu yang tadinya menyelimuti tubuh langsung sirna tak berbekas. Apa telinganya yang berharga itu tak salah dengar?

"Apa kau bilang?" seperti mendapat kembali kekuatan dari harga dirinya yang baru saja terinjak-injak, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh si bedebah mesum itu menjauh.

"KAU MAU TINGGAL DI RUMAHKU? HELL NO!" bentaknya sambil menyilangkan tangan berulang kali.

Si Penyusup brengsek kurang ajar yang cabul –begitulah sekarang Baekhyun menyebutnya- itu terlihat belum mau menyerah, "namanya timbal balik. Kau bisa melakukan seks denganku lalu kau biarkan aku tinggal di sini," jelasnya sambil bersedekap.

Oh, betapa angkuhnya berandal sialan ini.

Baekhyun menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya sambil menatap si Penyusup brengsek kurang ajar yang cabul, dengan sorot yang dipenuhi kobaran api, "KELUAR-DARI-RUMAHKU-SEKARANG!"

Dia menggeleng sambil menunjuk penisnya sendiri yang terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya, "kau yakin tidak mau merasakannya?"

 _My God, this Dumbass..._

Amarah Baekhyun meledak detik itu juga, " _GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"_

Tiba-tiba suara kucing Hyuna di sebelah sana mengerang ketakutan. Baekhyun baru teringat bahwa sekarang sudah jam dua pagi dan dia berteriak-teriak seperti tarzan. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan berteriak-teriak jika ada penyusup mesum di rumahmu!?

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "aku tetap tinggal. Laporkan saja ke polisi jika kau mau. Aku juga bisa melakukannya."

"Hahahah!" tawa kering Baekhyun terdengar menggema, membelah pagi buta, "tuduhan bodoh apa yang akan kau katakan kepada polisi nan-"

Chanyeol langsung menunjuk bungkusan plastik yang tadi siang Luhan berikan. Jika kau lupa, maka kuingatkan bahwa plastik itu berisi ganja kering yang seharusnya Baekhyun serahkan kepada si Dildo sepulang kuliah.

Bagus. Pertahanannya melemah.

"Itu hanya sampah kering," elak sang Tuan rumah berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "sampah kering yang harganya jutaan won?"

Ya! Semuanya jadi kacau. Karena keberadaan barang titipan Luhan yang terkutuk itu sekarang Chanyeol memiliki senjata untuk memerasnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengancamku?!"

Byun Baekhyun, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedamaian!

"Boleh atau tidak?"

Wajah menyebalkan pria itu kini berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dari satu wajah, dua wajah, beranak lima dan menjadi sangat banyak. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh karena darahnya yang mendidih sebentar lagi akan membludak.

"Oke!" Chanyeol buru-buru beranjak dari dapur dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. Baekhyun membuntuti di belakang dengan panik, "aku akan pergi karena kau menolak. Mungkin mengungsi ke kantor polisi terdekat adalah solusi terbaik?"

Dengan cekatan si mungil langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, "OKE-OKE! KAU BISA TINGGAL! PUAS?"

Bibir kurang ajar pria di depannya dikulum menahan senyuman. Menjijikkan sekali di mata Baekhyun karena dia sangat dirugikan dalam hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mau namanya yang bersih itu tercoreng karena terbukti menyimpan barang titipan Luhan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu? Aku harus berterima kasih kepada siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut.

Masih terdengar menjijikan di pendengaran Baekhyun.

Sang tuan rumah bergeming dan lebih memilih berjalan menjauh. Pikirannya sedang sangat kacau dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah, penisnya masih tegang. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi dalam keadaan genting.

Sial sial sial sial!

"Mau aku bantu selesaikan?" Chanyeol menghadang di depan sambil melirik ke bawah, ke arah selangkangannya.

Baekhyun sungguh sedang pusing sekarang dan mengapa hidupnya jadi sangat rumit? Hari ini sudah berat tanpa adanya Chanyeol ditambah lagi dia sudah resmi menampung seorang antah berantah.

Byun Baekhyun benar sudah sangat lelah dan mental dan fisiknya yang berharga itu butuh istirahat.

"Tolong jangan bersikap lancang di rumahku. Kau berbahaya atau tidak saja, aku belum tahu tapi tolong-" si mungil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membuat batasan, "jangan sentuh aku seperti tadi. Kau mengerti?"

Yang dia bicarakan adalah saat Chanyeol tadi mencoba melecehkannya dan Baekhyun sangat takut jika di kemudian hari, dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, seks pertamanya harus menjadi momen paling special dengan orang yang special.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "aku pikir kau suka. Kau mendesah dan-"

" _God damn it!"_ potong Baekhyun sebelum ucapan pria itu semakin merusak kesehatan mentalnya.

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai menuju kamar di belakang. Biasanya Luhan akan tidur di sina jika dia menginap jadi tempat tidur dan sebuah televisi sudah siap sedia. Ada beberapa majalah porno juga di bawah kolong tempat tidur jika Chanyeol beruntung karena Luhan menyimpannya di sana.

Si penyusup mengintip dari belakang punggung Baekhyun namun si mungil buru-buru berbalik, "kamar mandi ada di dalam. Aku akan menguncinya demi keamananku. Masuk."

Bak anak anjing yang penurut, Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa krem itu dengan tenang. Sebelum Baekhyun benar menutup pintu, Chanyeol mengganjal dengan lututnya sambil mengintip keluar.

"Hey, Bumblebee," panggil Chanyeol sembarang karena saat itu, boxer Baekhyun bergambar tokoh fiktif Bumblebee. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bukan orang jahat. Aku sedang terjebak permainan seseorang," jelasnya dengan lelah.

Baekhyun mengangguk tak perduli. Pintu itu rapat ditutup dan dikunci sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah tiga pagi dan Baekhyun benar-benar pusing. Dia bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi, menurunkan boxernya dan lalu menyelesaikan apa yang tadi sempat 'tinggi' dan belum selesai.

Bibir tipis itu terbuka selama kegiatannya berlangsung, "ahh hah hah," nafasnya terengah menggema memenuhi kamar mandi.

Tangan-tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan liar memijat dan memeras penisnya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Aahh hah," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat klimaks datang. "Chan! Hmph!"

Bodohnya, dia menyebut nama si Penyusup cabul itu saat orgasme tiba. Bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

 _"Haha Baekhyun, kau munafik dan sangat bodoh!_ " wajah kurang ajar Luhan mendadak terbayang di benaknya sedang mencemooh.

Baekhyun menatap telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan kentalnya sendiri, " _Shit_!"

..

...

Pagi hari yang damai...

Kicauan burung parkit di sana-sini. Kokok ayam menemani sinar matahari yang pelan-pelan merambat naik. Aroma telur dadar yang harumnya menyerbak memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Dan juga Chanyeol yang berdiri di pintu dapur hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

" _Jesus!"_ Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan piring berisi sarapannya ketika sosok itu tertangkap mata, "kau memang selalu telanjang atau tidak tahu cara berpakaian?!"

Chanyeol menunduk, menutupi gundukan di balik _underwear_ hitamnya dengan kedua tangan, "bisakah aku meminjam bajumu?"

Bagus. Pantas saja kalau bumi beranjak tua dengan cepat dan malah semakin rusak karena penghuninya saja dipenuhi dengan orang-orang bodoh. Macam Chanyeol yang katanya kehilangan baju karena sobek tersangkut pagar rumah dan celananya basah terkena air saat dia buang air besar.

Dia benar-benar payah.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal selamanya," celetuk Baekhyun sambil melemparkan sebuah celana training Adidas berwarna hitam kesukaannya, yang kedodoran.

"Mm hm," sahut Chanyeol sambil memakai celana itu dengan tenang.

"Tiga hari. Itu batas toleransiku kepada penyusup yang suka mengancam sepertimu," ucap Baekhyun lalu melemparkan sebuah kaos putih polos yang dulu Jingoo berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke delapan belas.

Yang juga kebesaran.

"Aku terpaksa mengancammu! Aku tidak punya tempat persembunyian lain," elak Chanyeol sambil memakai kaos putih itu.

"Terserah!" jawab sang tuan rumah dengan masa bodoh. Baekhyun langsung beranjak kembali ke dapur karena dia butuh sarapan.

Mereka berdua duduk bersama di meja makan dengan ajaibnya. Chanyeol bergabung meskipun Baekhyun tak mengundangnya karena hakikat manusia di pagi hari adalah lapar. Dia harus makan meskipun Baekhyun tak memintanya karena mereka bukan sepasang kekasih yang berbincang seperti;

 _Makanlah, aku khawatir jika nanti kau sakit._

 _Hey, sudah makan belum? Ayo kita makan bersama._

 _Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berkegiatan, ya!_

...

Oh ayolah! Makan ya makan saja!

"Aku punya saudara kembar," tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbicara disela acara kunyah-mengunyah, "namanya Richard. Dia punya banyak hutang dan rentenir itu mengira aku adalah dia. Jadi, yeah! Aku lari karena aku tak punya uang dan aku belum siap mati," tuntasnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan nasi goreng kimchi di piring.

Baekhyun menelan telur dadarnya lalu berkomentar, "kau Chanyeol atau Richard atau Ricko, Richie, Roki atau siapa pun juga aku tak tahu mana yang benar."

Sang tuan rumah terlihat masih tak percaya. Chanyeol juga maklum karena mana ada orang yang waras mau mempercayai cerita menyedihkan seorang penyusup sepertinya. Tapi dia punya bukti bahwa dia adalah Chanyeol seperti yang dia ceritakan.

Itu berarti dia harus segera menunjukannya.

"Woah woah woah! Kau mau apa?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol beranjak naik ke kursi.

Pria itu berdiri di kursinya sambil menjinjing kaos ke atas dan lalu menurunkan celana hingga _underwear-nya_ juga, "menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

"SESUATU APA SAMPAI HARUS MELEPASKAN CELANA!?"

Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Ya ampun!

Dia gila dan dia tidak waras! Oke itu sama aja! Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tak mau merusak paginya dengan melihat benda milik seseorang jadi ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Berlapis-lapis dengan bantuan telapak tangannya juga.

Sepuluh detik berlalu tapi Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun kepadanya.

Baekhyun pelan-pelan membuka mata. Masih agak buram, dilihatnya pria itu sedang memamerkan sesuatu yang tergambar di pinggang sebelah kiri.

Astaga, itu sebuah tatto. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan latin yang terpatri di sana.

Yang lebih kecil menjambak rambutnya frustrasi, "orang macam apa yang mentato pinggangnya dengan namanya sendiri?!"

"Aku melakukannya," jawab Chanyeol sambil membenahi pakaiannya, lalu kembali duduk manis di kursi untuk melanjutkan sarapan.

Baekhyun mematung, merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila tanpa sebab. Lagipula kenapa dia harus bersikap setegang ini? Dia terlalu paranoid.

"Richard adalah...orang yang sangat bermasalah. Kami kembar identik dan bisa saja para gangster salah mengira aku sebagai dirinya dan bisa saja aku yang dipenggal. Tatto ini adalah identitasku jika wajah dan sidik jariku hancur."

Jika benar Chanyeol dan Richard adalah saudara kembar yang berlawanan sifat, itu berarti tindakannya ini bisa disebut sebagai aksi heroik. Katakanlah Baekhyun sedang menolong seorang korban yang terancam celaka karena perbuatan orang lain. Hoho itu sedikit membuatnya bangga.

Tapi jika Chanyeol hanya berbohong untuk membuatnya simpati dan Baekhyun termakan bualannya, itu berarti dirinya sangatlah bodoh karena telah membiarkan seorang bedebah bersembunyi di rumahnya.

Oh dilema.

"Oke, satu minggu."

Hati kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun yang lemah dan lembut itu akhirnya menang. Melihat betapa menyedihkannya nasib si cabul satu ini membuat Baekhyun teringat kepada hidup Luhan –dulu- sebelum dia sukses.

Sukses menjual harga diri dan tubuhnya.

Dan Chanyeol di seberangnya, tak sekalipun berkedip karena dia sendiri tak percaya bahwa seorang yang berperilaku keras dan kasar seperti Baekhyun bisa bersimpati. Mungkin inilah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai sentuhan kasih Tuhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum haru.

Byun Baekhyun akhirnya jengah juga karena sorot si brengsek cabul itu lama-kelamaan terasa menembus dahi, "berhenti menatapku seolah aku adalah bintang porno kesukaanmu!"

Tapi pria itu masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sangat awkward. Baekhyun jengah setengah mati, "terserah! Aku pergi. Jika kau mau kabur, tolong jangan mencuri apa pun. Semua yang ada di rumah ini bukan milikku. Aku miskin, mengerti?"

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk seperti anak anjing.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya setelah tegukan terakhir susu di gelas sudah meluncur di kerongkongan. Chanyeol masih memiliki setengah nasi goreng kimchi karena dia makan seperti bayi enam bulan. Lambat dan suka menimbun makanan di pipi.

Baekhyun itu sibuk, oke? Dia bukan babysitter yang harus menunggu seorang bayi besar menghabiskan makanannya sambil mendongeng.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang dengan terburu menyambar plastik berisi ganja lalu dimasukkan ke dalam backpack.

Dari ujung pintu, sang tuan rumah berteriak, "aku harus mencari Dildo!"

Dengan tersinggung, Chanyeol pelan-pelan melihat ke tengah selangkangannya sendiri. Baekhyun sudah menyentuhnya tadi malam dan apakah lelaki itu pikir ukurannya sangat payah? Sampai lelaki itu lebih memilih memakai dildo ketimbang menerima Chanyeol yang dengan gamblang telah menawarkan jasanya?!

Jadi, itu berarti Baekhyun sama saja merendahkan kemampuannya begitu? Dia pikir mainan itu akan terasa jauh lebih enak ketimbang penisnya?!

Ohoh, Chanyeol benar-benar tersinggung.

.

 _🎶 Before you came into my life 🎶_

 _🎶 Everything was black and white_ ?

🎶 _Now all i see is colour🎶_

 _🎶 Like a rainbow in the sky🎶_


	3. XXX

🎶 _I just wanna kiss your face_ 🎶

🎶 _I just wanna feel your gaze_ 🎶

🎶 _I just wanna be where you are_ 🎶

.

"Bab enam belas dan tujuh belas. Semalam aku mempelajarinya sampai kepalaku berasap," Jisoo duduk di sampingnya saat Baekhyun sedang mengelap air liur yang hampir tumpah ke halaman buku.

Pagi ini dia datang sangat awal karena terkadang orang-orang cerdas di kampus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di kelas dibandingkan di luar. Tidur di dalam kelas juga masih bisa dihitung seharusnya.

Juga jangan lupakan air liur yang hampir saja tercetak di buku Pengantar Komunikasi karena betapa lelapnya Baekhyun menyelami alam mimpi.

Mimpi basah...

Maksudnya dia bermimpi sedang bermain di bawah guyuran hujan dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun ingat dia bermain penis Chanyeol di bawah guyuran hujan lalu mereka – _tidak!_

Oke, Baekhyun. Ini masih pagi. Cepat lupakan mimpi bodohmu itu karena kau sedang berada di kelas. Jadilah anak baik dan buatlah kedua orang tuamu menyesal telah mencampakkanmu. Oke, Baekhyun berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bab enam belas?" masih setengah sadar, lelaki itu mencoba mencerna ucapan Jisoo tentang materi presentasi mereka, "bukannya materi kita dimulai dari bab tujuh belas?"

Jisoo mengeluarkan tusuk gigi yang sedari tadi ia gigit, "Baek, kita enam belas dan tujuh belas."

Kau tahu, saat kecil kau bermain dengan temanmu dan dia membawa mainan kesukaannya. Kau meminjamnya sebentar karena menurutmu itu menarik namun tanpa sadar kau mematahkannya. Merusaknya sampai jadi jelek.

Lalu temanmu menangis dan semua ketakutan terbesar di dunia muncul di dalam kepalamu. Kau akan dimarahi oleh ibunya. Kau akan dimusuhi oleh temanmu dan juga teman dari temanmu.

Pada akhirnya kau akan memiliki masa kecil yang buruk dan kelam.

Semua ketakutan itu mendadak datang dan menggerogoti tubuh Baekhyun ketika dia sadar bahwa dia telah salah merangkum materi. Mari ku ingatkan; mereka adalah pasangan pertama yang akan melakukan presentasi pagi ini.

"Mati aku!" umpat Baekhyun langsung membuka laptopnya dan memencet tombol apa pun yang bisa membuat benda datar itu menyala.

Jisoo tertular panik tapi masih kebingungan, "kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Aku salah merangkum materi!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja hingga beberapa orang melotot padanya namun masa bodoh. Terserah. Dia sedang kelabakan dan sah-sah saja kalau dia mau melakukan apa pun.

"APA?!" Jisoo balas berteriak dan sempurna sudah seluruh kelas sedang menatap mereka.

Tontonan gratis di pagi hari ini mengangkat tema kekacauan diantara dua remaja yang terkena serangan panik. Satunya berjalan mondar-mandir sambil meremas rambut dan yang satunya sibuk membolak-balik buku sampai halamannya mau sobek.

"Bagaimana kau bisa salah?"

Baekhyun membuka buku Psikologi Sosial sialan yang telah sukses menghancurkan harinya, "kau lupa kalau aku ini masih manusia?"

"Aargghhh!"

Semua geraman Jisoo dan keluhan bodoh lelaki itu benar-benar memperburuk konsentrasi Baekhyun. Rambut di dahinya basah dengan cepat karena otaknya sedang diperas sampai tubuhnya mendidih.

"Gawat...gawat...gawat...hancur sudah reputasiku."

Dan lihatlah si tampan Jisoo yang terus menggerutu, mirip si jalang Hyuna saat tidak mendapat uang tip setelah merayu pria hidung belang. Dia benar-benar tidak membantu.

"Ini benar-benar kacau, Baek!"

Baekhyun melempar buku Pengantar Komunikasinya ke wajah Jisoo dan untunglah tidak meleset, "aku tahu! Aku sedang memperbaikinya, oke?!"

Jari-jemari Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan kekuatan super. Dia bisa mengetik dengan kecepatan setara cahaya tanpa harus menatap baris _keyboard_. Jisoo melihat banyak _typo_ sebenarnyanamun seiring menipisnya waktu, membuat segala hal menjadi legal.

Satu-satunya hal ilegal yang terjadi saat itu adalah kehadiran sang dosen yang sosoknya lebih mirip malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Jisoo dan Baekhyun lemas di tempat.

"Matilah kita berdua, Byun."

Tentu saja mereka tidak benar-benar mati karena kejadian ini. Jisoo hanya mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri dan kehilangan nilai A yang sempat dia dambakan. Tapi apa yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Ya. Baekhyun jadi selangkah lebih jauh dari titik amannya di lingkaran beasiswa. Pihak universitas berhak mencabut segala fasilitas yang telah mereka berikan jika _record_ Baekhyun ternoda lagi. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Dia tidak boleh melakukan hal kotor yang bisa merusak nama baiknya sebagai siswa cerdas yang lugu dan polos. Baekhyun harus bersikap sangat halus sekarang dan dia tidak boleh melakukan kecerobohan konyol.

Tapi bagaimana ini? Luhan malah mengiriminya sebuah pesan terlaknat yang berpotensi besar menghancurkan hidupnya.

 _Dildo menunggumu di depan kafe Roomba. Dia memakai kaos yang ku pilihkan. Kau pasti suka._

Bagus. Transaksi gelap ganja seberat sepuluh gram ini membuatnya seolah berdiri di ujung jurang. Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang tahu? kafe Roomba ada di seberang gerbang masuk Myungsei. Dasar Luhan bodoh, si otak udang, si tong kosong atau apa pun itu yang berbau hal dungu.

Baekhyun sangat kesal hari ini jadi dia berhak dan bebas untuk memaki siapa pun.

Kembali ke Dildo. Menurutmu, kaos apa yang akan Luhan pilihkan untuk Dildo pakai saat transaksi nanti? Baekhyun bahkan hampir tak memiliki apa pun di dunia ini yang dia sukai – _kecuali laki-laki._

Jadi, lelaki itu mencoba berkeliling atau sekedar mondar-mandir di halaman kafe. Semua orang terlihat sangat normal waktu itu dilihat dari penampilannya. Tidak ada hal menjurus yang bisa dia jadikan tolak ukur untuk menuduh seseorang sebagai Dildo.

Ya ampun, Baekhyun bahkan sudah sangat muak hanya dengan menyebut nama samarannya dalam hati.

"Si bodoh itu sebaiknya memberiku imbalan yang banyak, karena kalau tidak-"

Sumpah serapah Baekhyun terhenti saat dia mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi, tampan, rahang tegas dan garis alis yang tajam, berjalan _slowmotion_ dengan kerlipan bintang di sekujur tubuh. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan postur tubuh yang jika diberi nilai dari satu sampai sepuluh, maka laki-laki ini berhak mendapatkan seratus.

Ibarat, pria itu hanya berjarak satu senti dari kata sempurna. Benar-benar indah dan...tampan!

Tapi sayang, saat itu dia memakai kaos hitam dengan tulisan; **The Walking Dick**

Pasti ini ulah Luhan.

Dengan sigap, Baekhyun langsung menghadang pria itu. Dia balas menatap si mungil dengan sorot tajam didukung dengan alis tegas yang sedikit menukik ke bawah. Baekhyun harus langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah dia instruksikan kepada Luhan sebagai kode.

Jika dia Dildo yang dimaksud, maka dia pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Apa yang akan kau temukan saat celana dalam Ayahmu melorot?"

Dia harus menjawab matahari terbenam! Dia harus menjawab itu! jawabannya harus itu!

"Aku Dildo, mana barangnya?"

Oh bagus, dia mengaku sendiri.

Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang sudah dibungkus kertas kado motif Frozen lengkap dengan Olaf. Lelaki mungil itu melakukannya hanya agar terlihat sama sekali tak mencurigakan namun orang-orang di sekitarnya terlanjur salah paham.

Mereka terkadang mencuri pandang lalu tersenyum konyol.

Untung saja Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Mana uangnya?" tanya yang lebih pendek ketika Dildo hendak mengambil kotak itu cuma-cuma.

Pria itu sontak memberikan sebuah amplop plastik bergambar Doraemon. Baekhyun tak mau repot-repot menghitung karena dilihat dari tingkat ketebalan, sisi materialistis di dalam dirinya yakin bahwa totalnya sudah benar.

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun sebenarnya penasaran terhadap beberapa hal, "kenapa kau mau dinamai Dildo?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menatap pakaian si pria, "dan...memakai kaos menjijikkan ini?"

Kaos The Walking Dick yang pria ini kenakan tampak masih baru. Baekhyun yakin Luhan benar-benar mempersiapkan transaksi ini dengan sungguh-sungguh dilihat dari usahanya yang total. Kalau saja Luhan tidak memiliki ujian tertulis hari ini, Baekhyun tak perlu melakukan kegiatan kotor ini.

"Kenapa kau mau mengantar ini?" pria itu malah balik bertanya dengan dinginnya.

Baekhyun menyimpan amplop tebal itu ke dalam tas, " _well_ , alasanku bersifat rahasia."

"Begitu juga dengan alathanku."

Tunggu...apa Baekhyun tak salah dengar?

Pria ini memang kesulitan mengucapkan huruf s atau telinganya yang sudah rusak?

"Uruthi uruthanmu thendiri, tikuth kecil."

Ucapnya lagi sebelum melangkah lebar-lebar pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku.

Dia cadel. Tapi dia tampan! Sangat tampan malah! Tapi dia cadel?

Kenapa harus begitu? Kenapa?!

 **..**

 **...**

Jam empat sore, setelah berenang sebentar Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan pulang.

Dia menolak ajakan Joohyuk untuk makan malam di rumahnya sambil bermain PES setelah ingat bahwa di rumahnya kini telah bersemayam Chanyeol si penyusup. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan pria itu menguasai rumah sendiri dalam durasi yang lama, pikir Baekhyun.

Motor bebek yang difasilitasi universitas itu dia hentikan lumayan jauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Baekhyun memicingkan mata.

Dilihatnya, Hyuna si jalang bermulut besar itu sedang mengintip dari sela gerbang menembus ke halaman depan rumahnya. Mungkinkah selain menjadi penari striptis, wanita itu kini juga merangkap sebagai penguntit?

"Mau apa dia..." desis Baekhyun sambil turun dari motor dan memarkirkannya di pinggir jalan.

Baekhyun terus mengawasi gerak-gerik wanita itu sampai akhirnya dia meraih rambut hijau Hyuna untuk ditarik ke belakang.

"AAWWWW!" Hyuna menjerit pedih sambil memegangi kepalanya, "BITCH, WHAT DE HELL ARE YOU-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" potong Baekhyun sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada rambut kusut Hyuna.

Sebelum bibir merah wanita itu menjawab, Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol yang hanya memakai celana _training_ Adidas tanpa atasan itu, tengah berdiri sambil menjemur baju di halaman. Tampak beberapa potong sepertinya merupakan pakaian Baekhyun...atau mungkin semuanya?

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Baekhyun penasaran.

Lelaki itu menaiki motornya lagi untuk masuk ke rumah namun Hyuna dengan lancang menghadang di gerbang.

"Tunggu!" dalam seribu tahun terakhir, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Hyuna tersenyum dengan ramah, "biarkan aku masuk."

Baekhyun terlalu cerdas untuk tidak mengetahui motif Hyuna yang ingin ikut masuk ke rumahnya. Tentu saja karena Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada masih berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan si seksi yang ada di dalam sana," ucap Hyuna kembali ke mode angkuhnya, seperti biasa.

 _By the way_ , Baekhyun juga bisa bersikap angkuh, bahkan lebih, " _sorry_ , tapi rumahku harus selalu steril dari apa pun yang berbau jalang."

"Baekhyun?"

Suara berat itu berseru diantara percakapan sengit dua tetangga ini.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba ada di sana, berdiri di balik gerbang hanya mengenakan celana _training_ sambil memasang wajah sepolos bayi. Hyuna menatap perut kencang itu yang samar-samar sudah terbentuk dengan otot kotak-kotak.

 _Bitches here bitches there..._

"Hey!" perempuan itu memekik sambil melompat mendekati gerbang, "kebetulan aku sedang lewat! Namaku Hyuna. Aku tetanggamu, rumahku tepat di sebelah. Senang bertemu denganmu, _handsome_."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. Tatapannya dengan cepat berpindah kembali ke Baekhyun seolah matanya akan terbakar jika lebih lama menatap Hyuna, "kenapa tidak segera masuk?"

Haha, laki-laki bodoh ini mengacuhkan si jalang Hyuna.

Tapi wanita itu belum kehabisan akal, "aku memasak makan malam yang lumayan banyak dan ku pikir tidak akan habis jika dimakan sendiri. Mau bergabung?"

Chanyeol balas menggeleng sambil sedikit tersenyum canggung karena demi Neptune! Dia bukan seorang penolak yang handal!

"Hey Baekhyun, aku pikir televisinya rusak dan mungkin kita harus-"

"Kau bisa menonton televisi di rumahku!" Hyuna memotong ucapan Chanyeol seolah kata menyerah itu tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. "Gratis! Tanpa batasan waktu! Sepuasnya! Televisiku milikmu, Chanyeol _ssi,_ hehehehe."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat betapa menjijikkannya rayuan kuno Hyuna barusan. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah diujung kemampuannya. Menghadapi wanita agresif...Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapatkan mata pelajaran itu di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba dia membuka pintu gerbang dan menggiring Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah memiliki rencana makan malam dengan kekasihku. Mungkin lain kali, Hyuna _ssi._ "

Tebak siapa yang baru saja mengatakannya?

Itu Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk, sayang. Udara di luar dingin. Nanti kau sakit."

Dan tebak kepada siapa Chanyeol mengatakannya?

Ya benar, dia Baekhyun.

Hyuna terpekur di tempatnya. Wanita itu patah hati dengan cara yang tidak terduga karena, ternyata Chanyeol gay. Mau dia goda sambil telanjang pun, penis pria itu tidak berdiri untuknya. Hyuna benar-benar dirundung patah hati juga patah nafsu.

Kepalanya langsung pusing dan dia pikir dia butuh beberapa butir parasetamol. Wanita itu berjalan bak zombi kembali ke rumahnya.

Chanyeol lega. Sedikit.

Tapi saat dia melihat Baekhyun meluncur masuk ke rumah tanpa mengajaknya, resah di dalam benak muncul lagi. Lelaki mungil itu bisa saja tidak terima diakui sebagai kekasihnya karena, _yeah_ mereka berdua laki-laki.

Rumor menyebar lebih cepat daripada virus E-Bola dan Chanyeol sepertinya lupa bahwa Baekhyun itu terhormat, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Maaf...Dia mengawasiku dari pagar rumah selama dua jam. Dia benar-benar membuatku takut..." Chanyeol berbisik setelah berhasil mengejar motor Baekhyun yang sudah diparkir di teras.

Lelaki mungil itu diam dan terus melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan. Termasuk mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Wanita itu hanya akan berhenti setelah tahu bahwa aku gay," ujar Chanyeol ketika keduanya sampai di pintu depan.

Baekhyun melepas helm di kepala, "kau gay?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

Bahkan, dia sendiri saja tidak tahu apa orientasi seksualnya. Bagus. Dunia ini benar-benar dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dungu yang dikemas dalam bungkus menarik.

Untung saja otak Baekhyun cerdas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" seingat Baekhyun, terakhir kali Chanyeol memanggilnya adalah dengan menyebut motif boxer yang semalam dia kenakan.

Bumblebee. Tapi sekarang pria itu sudah tahu.

Chanyeol tak berucap banyak. Pria itu menunjuk sebuah bingkai foto dimana ada Baekhyun disana, mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama dengan atribut _name tag_ di dada kiri.

Oh, pantas saja.

"Kau suka nasi goreng kacang polong?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengikuti sang tuan rumah yang berjalan pelan ke arah dapur.

Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali antara yakin dan tidak yakin dengan seleranya terhadap kacang polong. Bola-bola kecil berwarna hijau itu rasanya hambar.

"Aku memasaknya. Sedikit asin tapi aku pikir tidak terlalu buruk," balas Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan sepiring nasi goreng yang kelihatannya sudah dingin.

Baekhyun itu selalu lapar. Dia juga bukan tipe pemilih yang merepotkan namun dia tetap berhati-hati. Setelah mengaduk nasi goreng itu dengan acak, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk memakan sesendok saja karena kau tahu, racun tikus itu tidak berwarna atau berbau.

Lewat sepuluh menit setelah Chanyeol menelan makanannya, pria itu nyatanya masih hidup dan masih bisa tersenyum bergigi.

Oke. Nasi goreng ini aman. Baekhyun memakannya sambil berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu.

"Mana?" Chanyeol menyusul duduk di samping sambil menyalakan televisi, yang tadi sempat dia bilang rusak.

"Apanya?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

"Tadi pagi kau bilang kau pergi mencari..."

Chanyeol menggambar garis lonjong mirip timun dengan dua jari telunjuknya, lalu menunjuk ke tengah-tengah selangkangan. Sejenak, Baekhyun sama sekali tak mendapatkan petunjuk tentang apa yang si penyusup ini katakan.

Memangnya tadi pagi dia bilang dia ingin mencari apa?

 _Kau mau kemana?_

 _Aku harus mencari Dildo!_

"Aaaah!" Baekhyun yang maha cerdas itu pun akhirnya menangkap apa maksud Chanyeol, "aku tidak akan sudi bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia payah dan sangat kaku, kau tahu. Meskipun tampilannya menarik, tapi dia benar-benar tidak membuatku selera," ujar Baekhyun dengan menggebu, menggambarkan bagaimana pertemuannya tadi sore dengan si Dildo yang berjalan sangat menyebalkan.

Chanyeol di sebelahnya, mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Dugaannya benar. Baekhyun pasti akan kecewa dengan mainan payah itu.

"Hey, aku baru ingat. Sejak kau menyusup masuk, aku belum menginterogasimu sama sekali," ucap sang tuan rumah sambil meletakkan piring ke meja, "kau menyembunyikan senjata api atau tidak?"

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. "Tidak!"

"Kau menyembunyikan senjata tajam?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "kau punya banyak."

Pertanyaan bodoh, Byun Baekhyun. Pisau yang ada di dapurmu saja jumlahnya ada belasan, dalam berbagai ukuran dan juga model.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau menyembunyikan obat-obatan keras?"

Chanyeol menggeleng santai. "Tidak."

"Kau menyembunyikan uang?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya..."

"Bagus! Belilah keperluanmu dengan uangmu sendiri. Aku bukan Ibumu yang bisa kau mintai uang, mengerti?"

Selain menjadi mahasiswa, Baekhyun belum memiliki status tambahan lain selayaknya teman-teman _part timer_ di luar sana. Dia sibuk menganggur di rumah dan Luhan juga sering mengisi kulkasnya dengan bahan makanan.

Lelaki Cina itu mau melakukannya karena mereka berdua sahabat sampai mati.

Atau mungkin karena Luhan tidak punya kulkas?

Hmmm...

"Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik untuk...menggunakan uangnya sebagai pembayaran sewa," mendadak Chanyeol membuka peluang bisnis yang sekiranya menggiurkan bagi sang tuan rumah. "Katakanlah rumahmu semacam _guest house_ lalu aku akan membayar sewa per bulan."

Dan benar saja, otak cerdas Baekhyun itu diam-diam sedang menghitung biaya yang pantas untuk si penyusup ini bayar.

"Kau punya berapa banyak?"

Setelah Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol bergegas pergi ke halaman depan. Dibongkarnya sebuah gundukan pot-pot bekas yang dulu Baekhyun buang karena sudah pecah untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertimbun di bawah.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat sebuah tas punggung lusuh nan kotor yang terlihat penuh oleh sesuatu.

Dan saat pria itu membuka resletingnya, mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar.

"Wow Chanyeol...WOW!"

Tas itu dipenuhi oleh puluhan gepok uang yang jika dibandingkan dengan hasil penjualan ganja tadi, mungkin jumlahnya berpuluh kali lipat.

Chanyeol ternyata sangat kaya! Baekhyun harus memanfaatkan situasi ini sebaik mungkin. Masa bodoh uang itu berasal dari mana, yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya agar lembaran ajaib itu bisa menjadi miliknya.

"Seratus ribu won untuk satu bulan. Belum termasuk makanan, listrik, gas dan air. Kau setuju?"

Sesuai tebakan, Chanyeol langsung mengangguk tanpa mau melakukan negosiasi harga atau hal tidak penting lainnya. Baekhyun riang bukan main.

"Well, senang berbisnis denganmu, Chanyeol _ssi_. Tapi peraturannya masih sama, oke? Dilarang melewati pagar rumah apalagi keluar dari kompleks karena kalau sampai mafia-mafia itu tahu kau ada di sini, celakalah aku."

"Kau memilikiku," sahut Chanyeol menyetujui peraturan yang Baekhyun tetapkan.

Suasana hatinya berubah drastis dari mode neraka, menjadi mode surga. Baekhyun lanjut memakan nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol yang tadinya terasa asin lalu sekejap berubah sangat lezat.

Chanyeol di sampingnya turun ke lantai untuk berbaring di atas karpet beludru. Baekhyun melirik sesekali. Saat sedang merebahkan diri, otot-otot di tubuh Chanyeol sedikit banyak terlihat makin jelas.

Dia sangat atletik untuk ukuran seorang yang lumayan mudah dibodohi. Wajahnya juga...tidak buruk. Mungkin jika Chanyeol adalah salah seorang mahasiswa di Myungsei, Baekhyun bisa saja menaruh kagum pada fisik pria itu.

Namun tidak untuk otaknya.

"Badanmu sebenarnya lumayan bagus. Pantas saja Hyuna sampai banjir air liur hanya dengan melihatmu _shirtless_ ," celetuk Baekhyun, membangunkan Chanyeol yang sempat terpejam.

Pria itu memandanginya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol mengusap perut kencangnya dengan sengaja, tepat saat Baekhyun melirik ke bagian itu. "Banyak orang bilang bahwa tubuhku itu _boyfriend-able."_

Si tuan rumah terkekeh geli, "Chanyeol, memuji itu bukan berarti menyukai, oke? Diantara dua aspek tersebut, ada batasan di tengahnya yang aku sebut sebagai _basa-basi_."

Meskipun yang tadi dia ucapkan tulus merupakan pujian, tapi Baekhyun pikir diantara mereka harus ada batasan. Peraturan tuan rumah dan tamu harus tetap ditegakkan. Baekhyun harus mempertahankan wibawanya sebagai tuan rumah yang harus dihormati.

Chanyeol harus memahami asas itu.

Baekhyun berujar, "lagi pula aku punya standar yang tinggi terhadap hal-hal yang berbau _boyfriend_."

"Orang bilang aku bisa jadi pacaryang sempurna," ujar Chanyeol sambil bangkit dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan otot.

Lumayan seksi juga, batin Baekhyun bermonolog.

Hari ini terasa berat sekali dan dia butuh setidaknya setengah jam tidur sebelum dia mengerjakan tugas terkutuk yang dosen Yook berikan.

"Hehe, mereka pasti sedang bercanda," si mungil menyahut dengan iseng sambil membaringkan dirinya ke sofa.

Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tak main-main dalam menanggapinya. Pria itu mendatangi tubuh terbaring Baekhyun lalu berbisik, "mau ku buktikan?"

.

🎶 _I wish i could read your mind_ 🎶

🎶 _Instead i gotta read your eyes_ 🎶

🎶 _Oh how they tell me lies_ 🎶

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Hewwo~ apa kaba?

Sebelumnya mau note aja ya kalo ini ff seru-seruan. Biar gak pada spaneng ama problematika dunia pershipperan yang fana ini.

Oiyak, hari ini aku update bareng ama author **ParkNuna.** Yang luang boleh jamah ff plus orangnya juga kalo bisa. Hehewe


	4. XXXX

🎶 _When you're standing there in your underwear_

🎶 _And my T-shirt from the night before_

🎶 _With your messed up hair, and your feet still bare_

🎶 _Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_

..

"Mau ku buktikan?"

Chanyeol masih _shirtless_ saat itu dan pandangan Baekhyun seperti terkunci pada otot perut yang mengkilap di hadapan. Melirik sekali dua kali tidak apa, asal jangan sampai ketahuan. Prinsip gay jual mahal.

"Mau tidak?"

Badan pria itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan langsung mengungkung Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil yang berbaring di sofa otomatis menciut. Hati kecil Baekhyun berteriak bahwa dunianya akan segera kiamat oleh rengkuhan lengan kekar Chanyeol yang berotot.

Insting gay di dalam dirinya juga berkata bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan diperkosa dengan kasar dan penuh paksaan oleh pria itu.

Entah insting atau harapan? Baekhyun juga bingung.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan kondisi dan posisi seperti ini. Sisi lemah di dalam dirinya tiba-tiba menguasai.

Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan memaksanya untuk memuaskan nafsu pria itu dan Baekhyun bisa apa? Dia kecil, mungil, tidak berdaya dan dia gay berat. Bisa apa lelaki malang itu selain pasrah dan menurut? Hiks.

"Ih!" tangan kecil itu memukul bahu Chanyeol sekali dengan pelan. Sengaja, karena perlawanannya hanya formalitas. Jual mahal sedikit, "uh...badanmu kokoh sekali."

Chanyeol melirik bahunya yang habis dipukul. Tinjuan Baekhyun terasa seperti ketika seekor nyamuk menabrak lengannya. Dia sempat mengira kalau lelaki galak itu biasanya bertenaga kuat. Baekhyun galak, tapi dia tidak kuat.

"Sebenarnya aku mau melawan tapi lenganmu saja sebesar kepalaku," gerutunya sambil terus memencet lengan berotot Chanyeol seolah itu adalah bel rumah. "Huh...bisa apa aku yang tidak berdaya ini selain pasrah?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Dia tidak salah lihat ketika si tuan rumah memejamkan mata sambil pelan-pelan mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" pria itu bertanya.

Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya yang sudah siap diterjang, "kau mau memperkosaku 'kan?" ucapnya dengan sangat enteng.

Entah untung atau rugi, karena matanya yang terpejam itu, Baekhyun jadi melewatkan ekspresi super kaget Chanyeol yang hanya akan muncul sekali dalam sewindu.

Bercanda. Chanyeol itu lelaki paling ekspresif sedunia dan untungnya dia tampan. Dia selalu tampan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa aku harus memperkosamu kalau kau saja mau."

Terkadang di dalam hidup, kau bisa sangat malu karena kebodohanmu sendiri. Baekhyun mungkin memang cerdas tapi ternyata, pesona Park Chanyeol yang dahsyat itu berhasil membuat logikanya tumpul.

Malu semalu-malunya.

Baekhyun merengut. Kedua tangan yang tadinya dikalungkan di leher Chanyeol langsung melorot menutupi wajah. Dalam batin, lelaki kecil itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan sumpah serapah dalam tujuh bahasa.

Saking cerdasnya! _Wow great! Daebak!_

Chanyeol tertawa dengan kekehan yang lembut, "sebenarnya, maksudku membuktikan itu adalah dengan mengajakmu kencan. Mengobrol berdua di taman, membeli es krim, naik sepeda bersama, lalu kita akan-"

"Ewh..." dari balik telapak tangannya, Baekhyun mencuit jijik, "gaya kencanmu kuno sekali!"

Bukan kuno sebenarnya, Chanyeol tahu bagaimana standar orang-orang jaman sekarang dalam memadu kasih. Singkatnya, siang hari mereka resmi berpacaran, malamnya sudah berhubungan seks.

Chanyeol itu tidak kuno. Dia tidak. Hanya saja, ia pikir cinta itu tidak melulu tentang seks. Cinta itu tentang romansa. Tentang kenyamanan.

Tapi sepertinya, Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya itu.

Chanyeol mulai berusaha untuk memahami lelaki kecil yang berada di kungkungan. "Jadi, diperkosa adalah gaya kencanmu?"

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari wajah.

Raut penasaran Chanyeol jadi pemandangan pertama yang tersaji. Pria itu terlihat sangat menuntut untuk dijawab. Baekhyun, jujur saja merasa terintimidasi karena dia belum pernah benar-benar berkencan.

Berpacaran dengan wanita memang terlihat normal tapi tidak membuatnya senang.

Masalahnya adalah dia gay dan hanya Baekhyun, Tuhan serta penis kecilnya yang tahu. Ya, anatomi tubuhnya yang satu itu tahu persis kepada siapa dia harus 'muncul' atau 'sembunyi'

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan."

Ucapan Chanyeol melesat melewati telinga kanan dan telinga kiri. Baekhyun tak sempat memproses kalimat itu lebih lanjut karena Chanyeol mendadak menciumnya.

Di bibir.

Pria itu melumat dan menghisap seperti seorang yang handal. Pandangan Baekhyun berkunang-kunang hingga akhirnya, dia terpejam. Bibir Chanyeol terasa membasahi dahaganya terhadap hal-hal intim seperti ini dan insting gay di dalam diri Baekhyun bersorak gembira.

Tubuh mungil itu merespons dengan ramah. Desahannya yang pertama terdengar ketika Chanyeol melilit lidah mereka dengan liar. "Mmmhh."

Tubuh keduanya menempel bak roti lapis yang biasanya Baekhyun buat untuk sarapan. Benar-benar sudah tak ada jarak. Chanyeol juga sudah menyingkap kaos yang lelaki kecil itu gunakan hingga kulit bertemu kulit.

Panas bertemu panas. Tubuh keduanya sudah mendidih dalam gairah.

"Ngghh..." Baekhyun melenguh, merasakan tangan Chanyeol memelintir puncak dadanya.

Badan mungil itu melengkung mengikuti sengatan-sengatan nikmat yang menjalari tubuh. "Ahh, ya...disana," Baekhyun merasakan bibir panas itu sudah menjamahi puting dada.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti bayi yang kehausan. Gairah Baekhyun semakin membumbung setiap kali hisapan dan jilatan itu mampir.

"Hmmh."

 _Dddrrrttt ddrrttt..._

Lalu sesuatu di atas meja di sampingnya bergetar dengan kekuatan sepuluh skala richter.

 _Aauuuuuuuuu_

 _Ngeeeeeek ngeek ngeek ngek ngeeeek...ngek ngek ngek ngeeekk_

 _Dung, tung tung tung tung tung Dung_

 _Krik krik krik krik_

 _Tung tung tung tung tung DUNG_

 _Chogiwa~ Dalboneun nukyeoh~_

Lagu dari _boygroup_ OXEyang dia jadikan nada dering panggilan di ponselnya juga berbunyi. Baekhyun pikir ini hanya halusinasi orang-orang yang sedang diperkosa.

Sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya. "Ponsel..."

Masih terengah, lelaki mungil itu membuka mata sayunya dengan raut bingung. "Heuh?"

"Ponselmu bunyi."

Baekhyun langsung melompat seolah dia berbaring diatas trampolin. Wajah bodoh Chanyeol yang sialnya tampan itu seolah menjadi tamparan keras di pipi.

Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?

Hampir saja Baekhyun menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan cuma-cuma kepada seseorang yang kemarin malam menerobos rumahnya! Kemana saja akal sehat Baekhyun? Lelaki itu sibuk menyadarkan diri sendiri.

"KAU MAU APA TADI!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri penuh drama.

Chanyeol tentu saja bingung dengan perubahan sikap tuan rumahnya itu yang secepat kilat, "kau bilang kau ingin aku memperkosamu?"

Baekhyun terperangah.

Sejak pertama kali sadar bahwa dia gay, Baekhyun berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bergaul dengan lelaki kekar, berwajah tampan dan bertubuh seksi seperti Chanyeol. Otak cerdasnya otomatis akan kosong ketika insting gay di dalam sana sudah menguasai.

Itulah mengapa teman-temannya di kampus hanya seputaran para kutu buku yang berpenampilan cupu. Selain mendukung penyamarannya sebagai si teladan, berada di dekat orang-orang seperti mereka tidak akan membangunkan insting gay-nya yang liar itu.

Hari ini, Baekhyun harus berterima kasih kepada si penelepon yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

' _BOOTY, KENAPA LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU?'_

Suara cempreng itu meledak setelah Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau.

"fuk yu..." gerutu Baekhyun dengan cepat.

' _Hah? Apa?'_

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa menelepon?"

' _Bisa ke Thootless bar sebentar? Aku ada perlu denganmu.'_

Baekhyun langsung merengek malas.

' _Heh, ini tentang uang komisi!"_

Setelah kata ajaib itu terdengar, Baekhyun langsung berkata bahwa sepuluh menit lagi dia akan sampai jadi Luhan harus segera menyiapkan komisi yang dimaksud.

Sambungan diputus.

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir dengan suasana hati bahagia. Sepertinya dia hanya merasakan atmosfer begini sekali dalam setahun karena sejak pergi meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya di usia delapan belas, Baekhyun dan 'bahagia' tidak berteman lagi.

"Kau." Baekhyun menunjuk kepada Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu kulkas yang membuka, sedang meneguk air dingin langsung dari botolnya dengan jakun yang naik turun. Bahkan disaat seperti itu saja dia masih terlihat sangat seksi...

Lelaki mungil itu menggelengkan kepala, mengais akal sehatnya kembali. "Pakai masker dan kacamata hitam yang ada di atas lemariku. Kita akan pergi ke tempat paling terkutuk sedunia."

"Mau kemana? Tidak mau lanjutkan yang tadi saja?"

Entah dia itu bodoh, polos atau sudah terlanjur _hard,_ tapi Chanyeol seperti tidak memiliki sedikit pun canggung saat menanyakannya. Baekhyun sebenarnya penasaran juga akan jadi seperti apa nanti kalau kegiatan mereka tadi dilanjutkan.

Tapi komisinya yang tersayang sudah menunggu untuk dijemput dari tangan Luhan.

"Kau harus menemaniku dan menjagaku kemanapun aku pergi, seperti bagaimana seorang _boyfriend_ siaga selalu lakukan. _Understand_? _"_

Bak seorang prajurit yang baru saja mendapat mandat besar dari komandan, Chanyeol langsung berlari untuk melakukan tugas yang tadi Baekhyun ucapkan. Menggunakan kacamata hitam dan masker yang ada di atas lemari.

"Aku siap!" Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu keluar disaat Baekhyun masih sibuk menali sepatu.

Lelaki mungil itu membeku di tempatnya dengan segala sumpah serapah yang sudah menggantung di bibir. Chanyeol, dia mungkin terlalu bersemangat untuk menjadi _boyfriend_ sejati sampai melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Chanyeol, pakai bajumu."

Dia masih _shirtless_ saat menunggu Baekhyun untuk berangkat dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Pria besar itu langsung tersenyum malu dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju seadanya.

Atau mungkin dia akan mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Baekhyun dan mencari mana yang muat.

Yang lebih mungil menatap langkah Chanyeol sambil menahan rasa geli. "Hehe...si bodoh itu..."

..

...

 _Fuck..._

Satu kata yang meluncur langsung setelah pintu depan bar Baekhyun lewati.

Suasana bar tak pernah jauh-jauh dari kebisingan, kerusuhan dan erotisme. Baekhyun sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa tempat yang akan dia sambangi merupakan tempat paling rusak sedunia namun _Toothless Bar_ ternyata melebihi ekspektasi.

Baekhyun masih saja terkejut karena, dia baru ingat kalau ini merupakan bar khusus kaum pelangi. Di sudut sana ia lihat seorang perempuan sedang mencium perempuan lain. Si sebelah sana, seorang pria tengah mendapat _blow job_ dari mulut lelaki lain.

Dan Luhan ada di sana juga, sedang mengangkat gelasnya sambil menari di atas kursi.

"BAEKBOOOOTY!"

 _Double fuck..._

Umpatan kedua lolos dari bibirnya ketika teriakan khas temannya itu terdengar dari arah meja bartender.

"Duduk! Duduk!" Luhan mendorong sebuah kursi untuk teman karibnya itu tempati.

Musik yang menggaung di dalam ruangan kini berubah menjadi lagu dengan _beat_ cepat. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menari sambil menabrak satu sama lain seolah hal itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia. Mereka mabuk, _dressless_ dan kacau.

Baekhyun pusing. "Kau bilang ini tentang komisi. Berikan sekarang," ucapnya setengah berteriak setengah emosi.

Luhan meringis jijik. "Ewh, Baek...lihatlah sekelilingmu. Kau sedang duduk di tempat paling asyik sejagat raya. Masalah uang nanti dulu! _Having fun first!_ "

"Bersenang-senang juga butuh uang, bodoh!"

"Tenang saja! Ada dia!" Luhan menunjuk seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di belakangnya, memunggungi mereka berdua.

Setelah disenggol beberapa kali, sosok itu memutar kursinya dan disinilah tingkat kesabaran Baekhyun diuji. Dia adalah si Dildo yang tadi siang Baekhyun temui untuk melakukan transaksi.

Pria itu masih mengenakan kaos hitam bertulisan The Walking Dick seolah orang-orang akan bangga padanya karena tidak lagi memiliki malu.

"Hai, bertemu lagi," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan.

Pertemuan kedua mereka agaknya tidak sedingin pertemuan pertama tadi. Lelaki ini bahkan bisa tersenyum saat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas karena ingat kalau baru tadi sore, dia disebut sebagai tikus kecil.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan mau tak mau. "Ya...wow, asyik. Hahaha."

"Oh Thehun."

"Oh Sehun!" sambar Luhan, membenarkan penyebutan nama lelaki itu. Maklum, Sehun punya masalah dengan huruf s, sebagaimana Baekhyun memiliki masalah dengan lelaki seksi bertubuh kekar.

"Malam ini dia adalah bank berjalan kita, Baek. Makan dan minum apa pun yang kau mau, Sehun traktir. Iya 'kan, Daddy?"

Mulut Baekhyun langsung terbuka lebar. "DADDY WHO?" teriaknya tepat di wajah Luhan yang kini terlihat kental dengan raut materialistis.

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memasang raut sombong. "Aku. Thugar Daddy."

Luhan langsung memeluk leher lelaki itu dan mencium pipinya sekali.

Seingat Baekhyun, Luhan itu _straight_. Dulu awal mula temannya itu bisa menjadi salah satu _bitches_ di dunia yang fana ini adalah karena banyak bibi-bibi kaya yang minta ditemani oleh Luhan.

Bayarannya besar dan tugasnya hanya membuat bibi-bibi itu bahagia dalam semalam. Tidak susah. Luhan tentu saja menerimanya dan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Karena kelihaiannya itu, namanya mulai tersohor di dunia perjalangan Korea.

Baekhyun sering mendengar bagaimana wanita-wanita diluar sana berani membayar mahal agar Luhan mau menemaninya untuk lima jam. Selama ini, temannya itu bercerita bahwa pembelinya adalah perempuan atau bibi-bibi kesepian.

Lalu, apa-apaan ini? Luhan mencium Sehun dan memanggilnya Daddy?

Dia ini biseksual atau sekedar mata duitan saja? Atau...Luhan selama ini berbohong padanya?

"Pethan apa pun yang kau mau. Jangan malu-malu," ujar Sehun masih dengan Luhan yang menggelantungi lehernya bak bayi orang utan.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk dan duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil terengah. "Ayo pulang. Disini berisik sekali..." bisiknya dengan agak panik.

Tadinya, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk tetap di luar karena bisa gawat kalau sampai salah seorang di dalam bar ini mengenali Chanyeol. Bisa saja mafia-mafia jelek itu sedang mampir kemari untuk sebotol bir dan tidak lucu kalau sampai mereka bertemu disini.

"Fuit, fiuw..." Luhan bersiul di pangkuan Sehun. Kedua alisnya naik turun sambil melihat wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Ekspresi macam apa itu...

"Eeerr Chanyeol, ini Luhan. Luhan, ini Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun memperkenalkan. "Dan yang itu..."

"Oh Thehun. Thenang berkenalan denganmu, thobat. Thudah pethan minum?"

Sudah tempat ini berisik, ditambah lagi dengan problematika Sehun yang cadel, lengkap sudah masalah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menurunkan maskernya sebentar untuk berbisik kepada Baekhyun, satu-satunya orang berpendidikan yang dia kenal.

"Orang itu bicara bahasa apa?" ucapnya dengan sangat polos.

Baekhyun mati-matian meredam amarah di dalam diri yang pelan-pelan mengembang. Sabar, Baek. Uangnya belum sampai di tanganmu. Sabar.

"Katakan saja siapa namamu dan bilang kalau kau mau minum cola." Tuntun Baekhyun juga dengan berbisik.

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. "Park Chanyeol, aku mau cola."

Sehun, langsung mencolek seorang bartender yang kebetulan saat itu berada di dekat mereka. "Bawakan thatu liter cola!"

Anehnya, si peracik minuman itu langsung paham dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Wow.

"Jadi, mana bayaranku?"

Lelaki berdarah Cina itu merengut kesal. "Ish, kenapa buru-buru sekali, _sih?_ Kalian memang ada jadwal apa setelah ini?"

"Doggy thtyle," Sehun tiba-tiba menyahut.

Kesabaran Baekhyun semakin menipis. Beruntung, Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal.

"Cepat berikan saja komisiku. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada yang memergokiku disini!"

"Uuh mahasiswa teladan Myungsei ini paranoid sekali." Luhan tertawa kering selagi Sehun menuangkan cola untuk Chanyeol. "Tenang saja! Semua orang di dalam bar tunduk pada Sehun. Jika mereka tahu bahwa kalian berdua berteman, tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam denganmu. Sehun itu pemimpin bar ini. Iya 'kan, Dad?" Luhan menggelitik dagu Sehun yang pahanya masih dia duduki.

Pria cadel itu mengangguk sombong. "Aku Both nya."

Chanyeol yang tadinya meminum cola dengan damai mendadak menyemburkan minuman itu ke lantai. Baekhyun hampir saja memaki seisi bumi hanya jika Chanyeol tak membisikkan hal terbodoh di dunia.

"Aku kira posisinya Top."

 _He's a dickhead for sure..._

Masalah kenapa dirinya yang cerdas dan memukau ini harus hidup berdampingan dengan orang-orang dungu, pikirkan nanti.

Yang penting, komisi dari hasil transaksi penjualan ganja itu sudah harus berpindah kepadanya dan mari segera keluar dari neraka ini.

Baekhyun yang cerdas itu nyatanya langsung mendapat ide. "Carilah taksi. Tunggu sampai aku keluar, oke?" ucapnya kepada Chanyeol yang langsung dipatuhi.

"Cepat berikan uangnya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba sangat _hard_ dan dia hanya bisa melakukannya di dapur rumahku. Di dekat kompor."

Luhan dan Sehun saling bertukar tatap. Mereka baru tahu kalau di dunia ini, ada _fetish_ semacam itu.

"Dia bilang dia sudah tidak tahan," tambah Baekhyun menegaskan kesan terburu-buru yang sedang dia buat.

Sehun tiba-tiba terperangah, "doggy thtyle..." tebaknya.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, "yeah. Doggy thtyle..." ulangnya menirukan pengucapan Sehun yang payah itu.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tampak semringah karena tebakannya tepat sasaran, Luhan justru lebih terlihat _gloomy_.

"Baekhyun...kau gay?" tanya temannya itu secara tiba-tiba.

Mungkin inilah saatnya pengakuan itu harus terjadi. Lagi pula, ini Luhan. Baekhyun yakin tak akan mengapa mengungkapkan seksualitas aslinya itu kepada lelaki Cina ini karena mereka sahabat. Teman sampai mati - _semoga saja._

Luhan pasti tidak akan masalah dengan kenyataan itu. _Toh_ dia sendiri juga bisa disebut gay.

"Yeap. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" ujar Baekhyun mantap mengakuinya.

Satu, dua, tiga detik berlalu dalam debaran jantung yang menyebalkan. Luhan menunduk sambil mengusap wajahnya seolah dia baru saja mendengar kabar paling menjijikkan sedunia.

Baekhyun pikir, dia sudah siap untuk kehilangan seorang teman.

"HEY KALIAN SEMUA!" namun tiba-tiba, Luhan berteriak sangat kencang hingga seisi bar menatap ke arah mereka. Lelaki Cina itu langsung melompat dari pangkuan Sehun untuk merangkul dan mencium pipi Baekhyun sekali.

"DIA GAY! BAEKHYUNKU GAY! YAAHAHAHA!" teriaknya dengan lantang dan riang.

"YEEAAAHHH!" Seisi bar ikut bersorak menyambut sesi _Coming Out_ Baekhyun yang ternyata diterima khalayak ramai.

Ya tentu saja. Dia 'kan sedang berada di dalam bar khusus kaum gay...

Baekhyun malu bukan main.

Beberapa pria bertelanjang dada tiba-tiba datang dengan gelas berisi whiskey di tangan. Mereka mencekoki Baekhyun dengan minuman itu sebagai _welcome drink_ dan parahnya, lelaki malang itu tak boleh menolak.

Di tengah keriuhan pesta penyambutannya, di tengah gemuruh musik yang diputar, Baekhyun mendadak teringat Chanyeol.

Pria itu sedang berada di luar sekarang, mencarikan taksi untuknya pulang dan Baekhyun malah berpesta disini.

Dia harus segera pulang.

Setelah amplop cokelat berisi komisinya berada di genggaman, Baekhyun buru-buru berjalan keluar dengan sisa-sisa sorakan dari teman-teman gay-nya yang baru.

"Thelamat berthenang-thenang di dapur!" teriakan Sehun dari ujung sana juga masih bisa terdengar meskipun alkohol sudah mulai menguasai diri.

Baekhyun mabuk dan satu-satunya orang yang dia butuh kan adalah _boyfriend_ -nya.

"Chanyeol..." lirih lelaki kecil itu sambil berjalan sempoyongan.

"Baekhyun!" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari belakang menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir mendarat ke aspal. Itu Chanyeol _the superhero._

"Lionel Chanyeolie..." Baekhyun sontak memeluk pinggang Chanyeol seolah bagian itu adalah pegangan terakhir di dalam hidupnya. "Kepalaku sakit...peluk."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, yang bisa Baekhyun rasakan hanyalah hangat dan nyaman. Matanya terus terpejam saat itu namun telinganya tak henti mendengar detak jantung seseorang yang sudi memeluknya selama mereka berdua duduk di taksi.

Sampai tiba dimana Baekhyun rasa tubuhnya sudah terbaring di tempat yang empuk, itu berarti dia sudah boleh tidur nyenyak. Seseorang juga terasa memeluknya selama mereka tidur dan meskipun Baekhyun tahu itu Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tak ingin memprotes perilaku senonoh pria itu.

 _Toh_ rasanya enak-enak saja. Tak masalah. Biarkan malam ini Baekhyun merasakan tidur berkualitas yang sudah jarang dia dapatkan semenjak hidupnya berantakan.

Sebentar saja...biarkan dia bernafas dengan tenang.

Dan benar saja, semua kenyamanan itu harus berakhir di pagi hari, ketika Baekhyun terbangun oleh ratusan pesan yang masuk ke ponsel.

Kebanyakan dari Luhan.

 _Dia lagi, dia lagi._

 **Booty! Sudah lihat postingan anonim di website kampus? Itu kita tadi malam! Fuxk!**

Luhan mengirimkan puluhan pesan sejenis dan Baekhyun langsung mengecek apa yang temannya itu maksud. Tangannya gemetar membuka _website_ Myungsei dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah postingan terbaru seorang anonim.

 _By Anonim. Tuesday, July 19 2018. Posted 05:34 am._

 _Tag: Byun Baekhyun, Gay._

 **Jadi, tadi malam aku mengambil job DJ di sebuah bar khusus kaum GAY, dan lihat siapa yang aku temukan?**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN! MAHASISWA TELADAN DI KAMPUS KITA YANG TERNYATA GAY BERAT! HAHAHAH!**

" _Fuck..."_

Artikel itu ternyata juga dilengkapi dengan sebuah video yang menampilkan pesta penyambutan Baekhyun tadi malam dimulai sejak teriakan Luhan yang menyebutnya GAY.

Tak ketinggalan pesta penyambutannya yang meriah, whiskey, dan pria-pria gay juga semua kekacauan semalam. Semua terekam dan tersebar sudah.

"Mati aku..."

..

🎶 _You just made the worst mistake_

🎶 _And you'll regret it, darling_

🎶 _Cause once you give and then you take_

🎶 _You'll only end up wanting_

🎶 _Uh uh uh_

🎶 _Was everything hard enough?_


	5. XXXXX

🎶 _All of my friend are setting down_ 🎶

🎶 _They're only kids but they're married now_ 🎶

🎶 _Lets follow the lights, follow the crowd_ 🎶

🎶 _Baby we got to get out_ 🎶

 **.**

 **..**

Baekhyun pernah mendengar pengakuan menyedihkan aktor dunia Johnny Depp tentang betapa rumitnya hidup.

Kurang lebih, aktor itu bilang bahwa dia telah mencoba berkaca dan mencari apa kesalahannya. Dia sudah berusaha menjadi baik untuk semua orang, menjadi jujur kepada semua orang, membantu semua orang, namun masalah masih saja berdatangan.

Baekhyun juga sama.

Dia sudah berusaha bertingkah seperti orang baik selama tiga tahun berguru di Myungsei, berpura-pura tidak brengsek, dan mencoba ramah kepada semua pecundang di kampus. Namun lihat? Masalah dan problematika kehidupan masih saja berdatangan.

Seperti tiada habisnya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Layaknya pagi ini, ketika Kepala Administrasi kampus memanggilnya dengan wajah kaku dan tidak bersahabat di koridor setelah mata kuliahnya selesai.

Baekhyun pikir semua ejekan dan tatapan jijik dari orang-orang hari ini sudah cukup menimpanya namun Pak Tua itu dengan lancang menambah _list to fuxk_.

"Bisa ikut Bapak sebentar?"

Memangnya Baekhyun bisa menolak?

Sejak tersebarnya video terkutuk itu, tepatnya baru tadi pagi, dunia sudah terasa seperti neraka level _hard_. Sebelumnya masih level _soft_. Orang-orang di kampus menatapnya seolah Baekhyun adalah rambut yang ada di makan siang mereka. Jijik dan ngeri, dua aspek itu digabung jadi satu. Coba bayangkan.

Baekhyun kira dia akan melewati hari ini dengan cepat karena dia hanya punya dua mata kuliah. Namun sialnya, Si Tua ini kelihatannya gemar sekali memberi khotbah.

"Kami memfasilitasimu kendaraan bukan untuk kau gunakan pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu."

Bagus. Firasat buruk itu langsung merambati sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Tak boleh...tak boleh ada penyitaan apa pun di sini.

"Bisa kembalikan kuncinya?"

Sial...

Kunci di dalam saku celananya dirogoh pelan. Meskipun itu hanya motor bebek tua yang terkadang mogok dan mengeluarkan asap pekat dari knalpot, Rambo – _begitulah_ _Baekhyun menamai motornya-_ sudah seperti teman seperjuangan sejak tiga tahun belakang.

Sayang sekali, persahabatan mereka harus berhenti sampai disini.

"Myungsei selalu mendukung anak didik kami dengan sebaik dan semaksimal mungkin, tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang terlibat dalam pergaulan bebas."

Pak Tua di hadapannya terus berceloteh selagi Baekhyun mengendalikan emosinya yang sudah mau meledak. Lelaki malang itu sendiri sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di kursinya dan berjanji bahwa dia akan menghentikan semua kepalsuan ini.

Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, akan segera keluar dari persembunyian. Terima kasih kepada jahatnya dunia yang sudah memperlakukan lelaki ini dengan tidak adil hanya karena dia suka penis.

"Mulai semester depan, beasiswa atas namamu terpaksa kami cabut. Kau masih bisa menggunakan rumah yang kini kau tempati hanya sampai semester depan juga."

Dan terima kasih kepada Pak Tua beserta seluruh instansi kampus busuk ini, berkat mereka semua sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menjadi gelandangan. Menjadi tunawisma di usia semuda ini tentu saja bukanlah impiannya.

Baekhyun mulai memikirkan ini.

Myungsei, adalah kampus dimana mereka akan menghancurkan cita-citamu untuk mewujudkan mimpi buruk sebagai gantinya. Gedung besar beserta isinya ini kelak akan Baekhyun hancurkan dengan serangan bazooka. Baekhyun berjanji dalam hati.

Biar dunia tahu bahwa seorang penjahat superior telah terlahir berkat kejamnya dunia.

Lelaki malang itu tersenyum, memikirkan hidupnya yang tidak lebih enak dari nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol. Ia melantur, "Bapak bilang, Myungsei selalu mendukung anak didiknya sebaik dan semaksimal mungkin?"

Pak Tua itu mengangguk yakin.

Baekhyun balas mengernyit jijik. "Andai saja kebohongan adalah sebuah kriminalitas, Myungsei pasti sudah dijatuhi hukuman mati."

Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan eksekusi itu tanpa mengucap permisi. Sebenarnya, Pak Tua itu bisa saja berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun bahwa seluruh beasiswanya dicabut karena dia gay. Tak perlu ada pembicaraan bersifat rahasia begitu, _toh_ hidupnya sekarang sudah jadi makanan publik.

Dia aib kampus.

Label di dahinya berbunyi begitu. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya menyala tepat di atas alis ditambah lagi, bagaimana orang-orang ini menatap dirinya yang baru saja keluar ruangan dengan wajah ditekuk. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang jijik, ada yang ngeri.

Ada juga mahasiswa yang berjalan mendatangi Baekhyun dengan raut merayu. Wajahnya jelek bukan main.

" _Suck my dick, juseyooo?"_

Begitulah kalimat pertamanya setelah jarak mereka berdua sisa dua jengkal. Wajah jelek, moralnya juga jelek. Wow.

Seisi koridor langsung tertawa melihat lelaki keparat tanpa nama _–Baekhyun tidak kenal-_ itu saat dia mengisap jempolnya tangannya sendiri pipinya cekung.

Tiba-tiba seorang mahasiswa lain datang menghampiri. Baekhyun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, melihat dua lelaki ini memperagakan _doggy style_ di tengah koridor, di depan seluruh mahasiswa di sana, dengan tujuan untuk mempermalukannya.

"Aahh aahh penismu besar sekali...teruuss teruss.."

Setelah _bottom_ mengucapkannya, yang berperan sebagai _top_ langsung menampar bokongnya dua kali.

Seluruh koridor riuh menertawakan aksi lawak dua mahasiswa dungu itu sedang Baekhyun, entah kenapa dia bisa sangat tertekan dengan hal ini. Tidakkah semuanya terlalu berlebihan? Bagaimana bisa orang-orang bodoh ini menganggap bahwa gay sudah seperti virus menjijikkan?

Pria menyukai pria lain, itu bukan sebuah penyakit mental. Bukan. Jika Baekhyun menyukai lelaki, maka itu adalah pilihan hidupnya. Sejak kapan orang-orang mulai menyebut cinta sebagai sebuah penyakit? Cinta ya cinta. Penyakit ya penyakit.

Orang-orang ini sepertinya memang tak punya otak untuk membedakan dua kata itu. _Born to be stupid._

"HENTIKAN KAU, KEPARAT BODOH!"

Umpatan itu menggema di koridor. Bukan Baekhyun pelakunya, karena dia terlalu sibuk mengendalikan dirinya yang sedang hilang arah.

Itu Luhan. Lelaki itu berjalan dari belokan, membawa segelas kopi dingin dengan mata berkobar api sambil berjalan mendekat. Lelaki Cina itu langsung berdiri di tengah pertunjukan dan tiba-tiba, kopi dinginnya disiramkan ke wajah dua mahasiswa tadi.

Koridor sekarang sangat sepi karena aura murka Luhan yang memenuhi atmosfer.

Dua mahasiswa itu tiba-tiba mengerang karena matanya yang pedih. Baekhyun terpaku sebentar sampai dia ingat bahwa Luhan memiliki semprotan merica yang dia jadikan gantungan tasnya. Kopinya pasti sudah dicampur dengan cairan pedas itu.

"Menghina Baekhyun sekali lagi, akan kuratakan hidungmu itu sekali pukul!"

Seluruh mahasiswa di koridor langsung berhamburan pergi berkat kegarangan Luhan. Baekhyun juga sama. Dia masih bingung dengan segala hal buruk yang bertubi-tubi menimpanya hari ini. Dia kacau sekarang dan yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya pulang.

Mungkin dia bisa merobohkan tembok rumahnya sebagai pelampiasan? Atau mungkin melakukan seks yang kasar dengan Chanyeol sampai dirinya pingsan. Baekhyun hanya ingin semua ini berakhir. Dia ingin pergi dari sini. Dia tidak ingin disini lagi.

Lelaki malang itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar di ujung koridor. Perasaannya kacau sekarang karena...kenapa tidak? Dia baru saja kehilangan beasiswa, dihina habis-habisan dan sekarang Luhan terus mengejarnya.

"BAEKHYUN!" lelaki Cina itu menarik bahu si pemilik nama.

Luhan melotot dengan mata merah. Baekhyun semakin takut, dan marah. Dia butuh melampiaskan semua emosi di dalam dirinya kepada seseorang. Mungkin Luhan adalah jawabannya. Lagi pula dia-lah penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini.

Jika bukan karena mulut besarnya itu, hidupnya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?" tanya Luhan sambil menghadang jalan Baekhyun.

"Ponselku tidak digunakan untuk itu."

Merasa tersinggung, Luhan langsung mengguncang bahu temannya itu. "Oh! Kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun mengenyahkan kedua tangan sahabatnya itu dan maju selangkah. Seluruh rasa marah, benci dan sedih Baekhyun aduk di dalam bibirnya dan inilah saatnya untuk memuntahkan semua beban itu ke wajah Luhan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus berteriak-teriak di koridor bahwa aku bangga memiliki teman pelacur hina sepertimu?"

Sangat jelas saat itu bahwa ekspresi kesal Luhan yang awalnya tersaji, langsung terbalik menjadi...kecewa?

Luhan mundur selangkah untuk memberi dirinya sendiri ruang bernafas. Air matanya yang terakhir kali jatuh sekitar dua tahun lalu karena kabar duka Ayahnya yang meninggal, akhirnya menetes lagi.

Siapa sangka kalau kali ini, penyebabnya adalah sahabatnya sampai mati, Byun Baekhyun?

"Aku kehilangan beasiswa yang telah susah payah ku pertahankan selama tiga tahun! Aku kehilangan semuanya, aku dihina, dan sekarang kau malah bertanya apakah aku marah padamu?! Apa otakmu itu sudah merosot ke bola penis sehingga hal yang bisa kau pikirkan hanyalah seks?!"

Baekhyun melihat satu tetes jatuh ke pipi, dan mengalir ke dagu. Ajaibnya, dia tidak peduli. Untuk apa Baekhyun memikirkan perasaan orang lain ketika perasaannya sendiri saja sedang sakit? Dia harus egois saat ini karena kalau tidak, Baekhyun bisa mati karena depresi.

"Terima kasih untukmu karena sudah menciptakan semua kekacauan ini! Hidupku yang sudah hancur, menjadi tambah hancur karena mulut sialanmu itu!"

Kalimat penutupnya terucap. Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar untuk mengakhiri drama yang barusan dia dan Luhan bintangi namun, temannya itu malah menghadang lagi.

"Sembilan tahun." Ucap Luhan sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi. Wajah itu kesal bercampur sedih. " _Rest in peace, our friendship._ "

Setelah itu, mereka benar-benar berpisah. Baekhyun pergi ke jalannya sendiri begitu juga dengan Luhan yang melenggang entah kemana. Mungkin berlari ke pelukan Sugar Daddy-nya yang payah itu? Baekhyun tidak mau susah-susah memikirkannya.

Dia hanya ingin segera pulang. Dia butuh waktu sendirian.

Namun percakapan gerombolan di depan sana banyak menyita perhatian. Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya saat itu ketika dia mendengar Jisoo, teman kerja kelompoknya yang kemarin berakhir kacau itu, mengucapkan hal terbejat yang pernah dia dengar seumur hidup.

"Seharusnya video itu aku jadikan senjata untuk memeras Baekhyun." Jisoo melangkah sombong dengan diiringi dua temannya yang sama congkaknya itu.

Salah satu temannya menyahut, "Baekhyun saja tidak punya uang, kau mau meminta apa darinya?"

" _Free blow job_ selama setahun?"

Mereka bertiga yang ada disana langsung tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban Jisoo.

Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar, bahwa satu-satunya mahasiswa di Myungsei yang juga berprofesi sebagai DJ hanyalah Kim 'Brengsek' Jisoo. Seharusnya dia meninju wajah itu berulang kali tepat sedetik setelah lelaki itu mengupload videonya ke _website_ kampus.

Dan _seharusnya_ itu akan segera Baekhyun wujudkan.

"DASAR KAU MANUSIA BANGSAT!" umpat Baekhyun sampai seluruh pohon di halaman depan bergoyang hebat bak habis terkena puting beliung.

Langkahnya besar-besar untuk langsung mencapai ke Jisoo. Lelaki itu berdiri mematung di tempatnya, bagai terhipnotis wajah murka Baekhyun yang maha mengerikan. Setelah dirasa jarak mereka pas, Baekhyun langsung mensleding perut Jisoo sampai lelaki itu ambruk ke tanah.

Untung saja bakat hapkido yang menumpuk di kakinya itu belum hilang meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun tak berlatih.

"BAHKAN PENISMU YANG LEMBEK ITU TAK PANTAS BERADA DI MULUTKU!"

Kaki kanan Baekhyun dihentakkan tepat ke atas penis Jisoo dan diinjaknya sekali.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!"

Rasanya mungkin tak akan jauh beda seperti saat Tsubasa Ozora menendang bolanya dan menerjang tepat ke tengah selangkanganmu. Jisoo menjerit sakit sampai tenggorokannya kering.

Dua temannya yang tadi ikut menertawakan Baekhyun itu, kini sedang berdiri di pinggir arena. Menutup mulut mereka menahan erangan ngilu saat membayangkan penis mereka juga diinjak begitu. Beberapa orang di halaman kampus juga tampak bergabung dalam pesta sambil merekam kejadian bersejarah ini.

Baekhyun mundur sambil tertawa bengis. "Kau tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi, bodoh. Aku sudah menyumpahimu jadi gay! Bersyukurlah karena kau masih punya bokong!"

Jisoo membungkus penisnya yang pedih itu dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil berguling di tanah. Baekhyun rasa Tuhan sudah mendengar doanya karena angin membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Senyumnya terkembang sedikit.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk menerobos kerumunan netizen berkamera ini namun, Chanyeol nyatanya sudah ada di barisan terdepan.

" _Hola, Mi Amor! My very very very very handsome Yellow Clown!_ " sapa Baekhyun dengan sangat antusias.

Dia terlihat sangat seksi dengan kaos kuning terang dan celana jeans sobek-sobek saat itu. Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluknya, berjinjit untuk mencium bibir lelaki itu tak lupa melumatnya sebentar.

Semua pasang mata membelalak, mulut terbuka dengan ponsel mereka masih merekam. Baekhyun rasa _comeback-nya_ sudah lengkap dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di sini.

Dia gay, dia brengsek, dia bejat dan tiada ampun. Itulah Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Sosok cupu, sopan, pendiam dan rendah hati yang dulu kalian kenal sudah mati sejak hari ini. Camkan itu baik-baik.

Ciuman mereka terputus setelah sepuluh atau dua puluh detik berlalu. Entahlah, tidak ada yang menyalakan _stopwatch_ juga. Orang-orang masih merekamnya saat itu dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sinis.

" _Fuck the rules! Im out from this shit!"_

Lelaki mungil itu berjalan pergi sambil merangkul pinggang Chanyeol. Dia terlalu pendek untuk menjangkau leher pria itu. Biar saja kalau terlihat romantis. Baekhyun tak peduli juga.

Langkahnya terasa sangat ringan waktu itu dan sepertinya semua beban amarah di dalam benaknya sudah musnah. Baekhyun lega karena dia sudah mengenalkan dirinya yang asli kepada dunia.

Hari ini adalah awal dan akhir bagi Byun Baekhyun.

"Yaaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar seseorang berteriak. Saat Baekhyun berbalik, Jisoo dengan beringasnya berlari sambil mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tingi. Chanyeol langsung melangkah ke depan untuk menyambut serangan itu dan benar saja, dengan mudah tangan kurus Jisoo langsung ditangkap dan dipelintir.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh payah itu ke tanah dan sekali dua kali, meninju wajah Jisoo sampai lebam.

Insting gay di dalam diri Baekhyun kini sedang menggelepar bahagia melihat betapa gagahnya Chanyeol jika sedang menghajar orang yang dia benci. Pria itu jadi sangat tampan, tampan, tampan dan berkali lipat jauh lebih tampan!

"Ampun! Ampun! Jangan pukul aku hueeee! Ampun..." Jisoo merengek sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja yang Jisoo kenakan. "Minta maaf pada Baekhyun!" Bentaknya garang.

Jisoo sejenak terdiam karena dia sungguh tidak sudi untuk melakukannya. Seorang Kim _fuxkin_ Jisoo harus meminta maaf kepada Byun Baekhyun?

"MINTA MAAF SEKARANG!"

Namun bentakan Chanyeol langsung membuat gengsi Jisoo meleleh, menyerap ke dalam tanah. Chanyeol menyeret lelaki yg wajahnya sudah babak belur itu untuk duduk di depan Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu kini sedang berjongkok sambil menyajikan telinganya, bersiap mendengar ucapan maaf yang sebentar lagi musuhnya akan ucapkan.

Jisoo menelan ludah. "Baekhyun, a-aku...aku minta-"

"Sshh!" Baekhyun memotong, meletakkan jari tengahnya di depan bibir dimana biasanya orang-orang normal menggunakan jari telunjuk. "Aku tidak bicara dengan kotoran."

Beberapa penonton terbatuk menahan tawa. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dia sudah terbahak sambil bertepuk tangan. Entah kenapa dia mulai gemar menjadi _extra_ jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua akhirnya melenggang pergi dari sana. Tak lupa, Baekhyun masih sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan dulu sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri pesta perpisahannya hari ini.

Lelaki itu melambai ke arah kerumunan dengan senyuman super cerah. " _Goodbye, Motherfuckers!"_

..

...

Baekhyun duduk di halaman rumahnya setelah tadi sempat cek-cok dengan Hyuna mengenai bra yang jatuh ke halaman belakang.

Lelaki itu duduk bersila di teras rumah sambil menatap mobil Toyota Corolla keluaran tahun 1980 yang tadi pagi dibeli Chanyeol. Pria itu bilang, sejak pagi Baekhyun terlihat sangat sedih jadi dia membeli sebuah mobil.

Orang yang sedih harus dibawa pergi berlibur, Chanyeol bilang. Jadilah, pria itu langsung membeli satu dengan uangnya tanpa pertimbangan apa pun.

Chanyeol membeli mobil seakan-akan yang dia beli adalah sepotong ayam goreng. Baekhyun tentu saja akan mendukung pria itu untuk masuk dalam nominasi _Tony Stark Wannabe._ Jika ada.

Dan tiba-tiba, yang sedang dibatin datang mendekat. Panjang umurnya.

"Sedang apa?"

Chanyeol ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tatapan pria itu tertuju ke arah kap mobil barunya yang memiliki beberapa penyok kecil. Baekhyun mungkin baru saja menendang atau menghantam mobil itu dengan kuat.

Tadi ada suara ribut-ribut dari arah halaman dan Chanyeol pikir dia sudah tahu sumbernya.

Lelaki kecil itu menunduk lesu. "Beasiswaku dicabut dan dalam hitungan tiga bulan, aku akan jadi gelandangan."

Baekhyun sudah meratapi nasibnya ini sejak mereka sampai di rumah setelah insiden baku hantam di kampus. Dia hanya pura-pura tegar tadi. Baekhyun juga manusia yang masih punya perasaan.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya ke bahu sempit Baekhyun, berniat untuk memijat.

"Aku akan mengirim bom rakitan ke kampus itu suatu hari nanti," gumam si mungil sambil mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

Itu berarti, kurang dari tiga bulan, mereka sudah harus menemukan hunian baru jika tidak ingin tidur di jalanan. Tapi tunggu...bisa jadi _mereka_ atau mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang harus segera mencari rumah baru karena...siapa Chanyeol?

Dia hanya penyusup kurang ajar dan dia bukan tanggung jawab siapapun, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Kau mau pindah kemana? Aku boleh ikut?" Chanyeol agak ragu mengatakannya karena takut kalau Baekhyun akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Lelaki kecil itu tiba-tiba mengambrukkan dirinya ke belakang. Berbaring di teras tanpa alas karena masa bodoh. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menggelar karpet. "Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di tempat sialan ini lagi. Aku ingin kabur ke tempat yang sangat jauh!" Matanya fokus menatap ke arah langit-langit teras, sorotnya lelah dan sayu. "Aku ingin pergi mengelilingi dunia..." gumam Baekhyun di akhir khayalan.

Saat itu, dia sibuk membayangkan betapa indahnya New Zealand and Australia Barat ketika musim panas. Terlalu mendamba untuk bisa menginjakkan kakinya disana sampai tidak sadar dengan Chanyeol yang menyerahkan tas berisi uang dan kunci mobil kepadanya.

Pria itu menyodorkan kunci mobil ke tangan Baekhyun sambil mengangguk. "Pergilah dengan ini." Lalu meletakkan tas berisi uang ke pangkuan si mungil.

Betapa manisnya tingkah pria ini yang dengan bodohnya merelakan harta yang tersisa hanya untuk menyenangkan Baekhyun. Padahal saling kenal juga belum genap tiga hari. Pertemuan pertama mereka juga bukan sesuatu yang enak dikenang.

Tapi kenapa?

"Tidak...itu semua milikmu." Yang lebih mungil tentu saja tak bisa mengambil itu semua.

Chanyeol dan dirinya kini berada di posisi yang sama. Mereka terbuang dan kesusahan. Tak punya keluarga juga tak ada naungan. Bekal uang sebanyak apa pun akan habis jua karena mereka banyak makan.

Calon-calon tunawisma di usia muda seperti mereka harusnya saling membantu.

"Sejak kau dan aku kini sama-sama tidak punya tempat untuk pulang...kenapa kita tidak hidup bersama saja?" Chanyeol duduk menghadap si mungil sambil tersenyum memohon.

Idenya gila tapi masuk akal. Dua lebih baik daripada satu. Bersama lebih kuat daripada sendiri. Prinsip orang disaat-saat genting seperti ini memang selalu bisa dipegang.

" _Well_...aku baru mengenalmu tiga hari." Keluh Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangkat dua alisnya sambil berpikir. Dengan santai pria itu berucap, "aku tidak menimbulkan masalah untukmu 'kan?"

Memang iya, memang benar. Semua masalah yang datang ke kehidupan Baekhyun kebanyakan datang dari dirinya sendiri. Jisoo dan Luhan mungkin hanya perantara saja. Baekhyun lebih suka menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang telah terjadi karena, Ayahnya sendiri bilang begitu.

 _Aib sepertimu hanya akan menjadi sumber masalah!_

"Aku membelimu."

Baekhyun terangkat kembali dari genangan masa lalu yang kelam. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata besar, yang padahal sudah dasarnya besar, pria itu melotot antusias.

"Kita pergi bersama. Kita bisa mengelilingi dunia berdua, dengan mobil dan uangku."

Bayangan jalanan panjang yang kosong di tengah gurun, dengan cahaya kemerahan dari _sunset_ di ujung sana langsung tergambar. Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, menyetir mobil dengan sebuah topi musim panas di kepala dengan sebotol bir di tangan kanan. Diangkat tinggi ke langit menantang angin kemarau.

Mereka duduk berdua di dalam mobil Corolla, melaju menuju matahari terbenam tanpa kenal lelah. Mereka juga bisa berlarian di pantai Navagio dengan Chanyeol yang nanti akan dikubur di dalam pasir. Baekhyun juga akan mengajak pria itu menginap di kamar teratas Burj Al Arab lalu bercinta di sana, sampai seluruh tamu bisa mendengar desahan mereka dari lantai paling bawah.

Itu pasti akan sangat menakjubkan!

"Kita bisa keliling dunia sungguhan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Aku juga ingin naik carousel."

"Komedi putar?" Pria dihadapannya itu mengangguk lagi. Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Kau bisa muntah karena pusing. Mainan itu hanya akan berputar-putar sampai dunia kiamat. Membosankan."

Chanyeol yang notabene memiliki badan kekar dan penis besar itu menggeleng kekanakan. "Tapi aku ingin naik." Bibirnya pula mencebik di akhir.

Apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan sekarang adalah, Chanyeol ini usianya berapa? Mungkin dia cuma bocah umur lima yang terlalu banyak minum susu pertumbuhan.

Bisa saja saat itu Chanyeol sedang bermain bola, lalu dia memecahkan kaca jendela tetangganya yang mirip Pennywise. Dia takut akan dimakan dan jadilah Chanyeol kabur ke rumah Baekhyun sambil membawa uang tabungan orang tuanya.

Wow, sekarang semuanya menjadi sangat masuk akal tentang asal-usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya yang pening. "Baiklah-baiklah, Big Hero. Kau menang. Kita cari satu besok."

Bayangkan saja. Disaat Baekhyun memiliki banyak mimpi di banyak negara, yang Chanyeol inginkan hanyalah naik Carousel super membosankan itu. Kenapa lelaki ini, memiliki banyak alasan yang sederhana untuk melakukan sesuatu?

Misal, membeli mobil hanya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berlibur? Menjadi pelarian hanya untuk mencari wahana Carousel yang ada di banyak tempat? Merelakan uangnya yang banyak itu hanya untuk mewujudkan angan orang lain?

Kenapa pria ini begitu _simple_? Baekhyun yang rumit itu tidak bisa memahami si sederhana Chanyeol.

"Jadi..." Chanyeol meletakkan kunci mobil dan tas berisi uang di lantai, diantara mereka berdua. "Uang dan mobilku sekarang menjadi aset bersama kita."

"Ini juga." Baekhyun tak lupa menambahkan amplop cokelat berisi komisinya yang didapat dari hasil mendistribusikan ganja.

Lelaki manis itu tersenyum nakal. "Dan aku milikmu."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak serius ketika dia bilang dia membeli Baekhyun. Dia hanya bercanda. Kau tahu, strategi untuk membuat orang lain mau menerima uang dan uluran tanganmu. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya seolah dia adalah tas cantik.

Dia bisa Chanyeol bawa kemanapun, kapanpun dan Baekhyun sangat berbakat dalam menyimpan uang mereka dengan aman.

Bagus! Kalau begitu acara berkemas sudah bisa dimulai!

Baju, topi, kacamata, sepatu dan beberapa _snack_ dimasukkan ke tas ransel. Chanyeol tak memiliki apapun untuk dikemas karena seorang pelarian selalu lari dengan pakaian di tubuh.

Semua perabotan di dalam rumah ini juga bukan miliknya. Baekhyun hanya melucuti foto-fotonya sendiri untuk dibawa karena...kenapa tidak? Itu miliknya. Itu wajahnya.

Setelah dua jam memporak-porandakan rumah, akhirnya kegiatan berkemas sudah selesai. Dua tas dan satu koper kecil dimasukan ke bagasi belakang. Baekhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos musim panas bergambar burung beo paruh merah. Chanyeol juga memakai pakaian musim panas namun miliknya itu bergambar pohon kelapa dan buah-buahan.

Mereka siap berkeliling dunia dengan mobil Corolla dan beberapa juta uang!

Selamat tinggal rumah sialan! Selamat tinggal Hyuna si jalang! Selamat tinggal Luhan mantan teman! Dan selamat tinggal kehidupan Byun Baekhyun yang menyedihkan! Baekhyun yang sekarang akan menjalani hidup barunya yang bebas, liar dan tak terbatas!

Dia sudah sangat siap!

"Jadi...tujuan pertama kita kemana?" Chanyeol telah menyalakan mesin mobil tua yang baru tadi pagi dia beli di toko rongsokan itu.

Dia juga sudah siap menginjak pedal gas saat itu juga namun tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menjatuhkan tangannya ke tengah-tengah selangkangan. Jemari lentik itu meremas gundukan di balik celananya dengan gerakan nakal sampai matanya terpejam karena nikmat.

Chanyeol mengernyit menahan rangsangan yang mulai merambat ke sekujur tubuh.

"Jangan terlalu buru-buru..." Baekhyun merunduk, memindahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, menghadap wajah penuh gairah pria itu. "Aku mahal dan berguna, ya 'kan?"

Chanyeol taunya tertawa setuju dan langsung menggapai bibir tipis Baekhyun untuk mencium dan melumatnya dengan tergesa. Tangan besar itu bergerak liar menggerayangi kulit perut dan dada Baekhyun dari balik kaos. Si mungil melenguh kewalahan ketika ciuman mereka terputus. Nafas terengah keduanya yang bersahutan.

"Kau belum lanjut membuktikan tentang 'itu', _by the way."_ Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggesekkan penis mereka berdua yang sudah lumayan keras.

Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan kaosnya, begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan masih sibuk menggoyangkan bokongnya di atas Chanyeol.

Sudah sejak lama lelaki mungil itu ingin bercinta di dalam mobil dengan dirinya yang 'mengendarai' sang lawan main. Meskipun kebanyakan orang menginginkan seks yang romantis untuk pengalaman pertama, Baekhyun tidak begitu.

Dia ingin mengendalikan permainan dan dia ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan seks seperti yang dia mau. Dia ingin mengendalikan Chanyeol beserta dengan penis besarnya itu.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol sudah beralih menghisap leher dan dadanya ketika tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mendorong wajahnya menjauh. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum dan setelah itu, dia menatap ke arahmu yang sedang asyik mengintip di balik kaca jendela. Chanyeol juga ikut menoleh dan kau juga tertangkap basah sedang merekam kegiatan mereka dengan ponsel.

Kalian semua ketahuan sedang mengintip kegiatan panas mereka berdua di dalam mobil.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Anak kecil tidak boleh lihat!" ucapnya sambil melemparkan kaos Chanyeol ke jendela lalu semuanya gelap.

Yang tersisa hanya mobil Corolla mereka itu terus bergoyang dengan hebat dan desahan-desahan erotis yang memenuhi halaman rumah.

 **.**

 **..**

🎶 _I know we've got to get away_ 🎶

🎶 _Someplace where no one knows our name_ 🎶

🎶 _We'll find the start of something new_ 🎶

🎶 _Just take me anywhere, take me anywhere_ 🎶

🎶 _Anywhere away with you_ 🎶

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end of the First Rule**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Helo, Valentina Rossa tukang ngetik ngebut balik lagi. Maapin typo dan diksi ngaco yak. Maapin.

Second Rule ada, tapi besok abis Penumbra end, itu juga kalo kalean mau. Yang pengen ini dilanjut, boleh vote di review. Kasih tau aku ya. Aku gabisa baca pikiran ataw telepati. Aku bukan Baekhyun di wcwt. Makasih muah muah.


End file.
